Georgia Summers
by BingoFridays
Summary: Summers in Georgia are scorching. Bella realizes just how true that is when her Daddy's city-slicker friend, Edward Cullen spends the summer on her family's plantation. Can she resist the heat? Or will she fall for him? What will her parents think? AU,AH.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters. I'm also not from Georgia, nor have I actually ever visited it, but I mean absolutely no disrespect towards anyone from the state and I'm sorry if I something wrong in the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

The sun wasn't even up yet when I opened my eyes. My room was still dark, the curtains shut tight, and everything was quiet. Turning over on my on my side, the dim glow of my alarm clock told me that it was hardly even four o' clock yet.

_Perfect. _

Reaching above my clock I switched on the small light that sat on my bedside table. It cast a small glow around the soft pink room. My Momma had designed this room for when I was just a baby and I guess I just never got around to changin' anythin'.

My fingers ran through the tangled locks of my hair as I swung my legs out from under the covers. The wooden floor was cold under my feet, but I didn't pay it no mind as I tiptoed over to my dresser. I pulled out a pair of jean shorts that Momma would surely cut into pieces if she knew I had them and a loose white tank top. After pullin' on my underclothes, socks and my outfit I then walked over to my closet. I usually kept all my shoes downstairs in the mudroom near the entry way, but Momma would never allow me to have these boots, and I most definitely wanted to keep 'em. They'd been a gift from Jasper.

He was the boy who'd worked at our stables for the past three summahs. Last summah had been the first that I'd worked up the nerve to speak to him. He was a true Southern gentleman and was polite, and carin', and had the _prettiest _blue eyes that I ever saw in my whole life.

When I'd told him last summer that my birthday was in September he gave me a pair of brown leather cowboy boots in the last week of August. He'd felt so bad about not bein' able to give 'em to me on my _real_ birthday, and the way he smiled at me when I took them out a the box made my heart flutter all over the place.

I smiled to myself as I pulled the boots out a their hiding place in the back of my closet. They were a little dusty, but I brushed that off as I stood up again and walked towards my nightstand. Opening the only drawer of the stand I pulled out my sketch journal and pen, stickin' 'em under my arm and reached back in to grab the small flashlight I'd smuggled in last night.

After turnin' out the light I padded towards the door to the hallway and opened it slowly. Momma and Daddy's room was on the other side of the second floor, but I didn't know if any of the maids were lurkin' around. Not to mention Grand Daddy's room was right across the hall from mine, but he'd been havin' some hearin' issues as of late, so I doubted he'd be able to hear a five piece band never mind little ole' me.

I listened for a moment and double checked the hall before I stepped out a my room, closed the door behind me and crept towards the stair case. My chest was tight with anticipation and excitement. It was the first _real _day of summah and I was gonna see Jasper again. My lips turned up at the thought.

It took almost five minutes longer than if I'd been walking normally, but I finally made it down the large staircase and walked towards the sunroom. The whole house was silent, although I could hear the slight whine of bugs outside of the screens of the sunroom. Walking through the room I pushed open the screen door that led outside. I sat down on the top step outside of the door, putting down my sketch journal and pen next to me. As I pulled on the cowgirl boots over my socks I felt my body hum with excitement.

It was truly summah now. There was so much to be done!

My toes wiggled happily in the boots that were snug around my feet, but just loose enough around my calves. I flicked on my flashlight and stood up, collectin' the journal and then stepped down from the steps onto the grass.

Pebble Hill Plantation has been in my family for over one hundred years. My great-great-great Grand Daddy built it and all the other buildin's for his wife and children. After spendin' the last eighteen years of my life, I knew every blade of grass, every oak tree, and every azalea bush on the property. Just North a the house was the family cemetery, the garage, and the pond. To the West was the Overflow house, where the guests would stay, the old schoolhouse, the Waldorf, where the help stayed, the old kennels, and of course the stables. We were five miles South of Thomasville, and twenty five miles North of Tallahassee, but that didn't matter 'cause we were still in Georgia.

Momma always said that we had _pure _Southern blood runnin' through our veins. She claimed that she was a Southern Belle just like her Momma, and her Momma before her and my Daddy was a good 'n honest business man raised out a Atlanta. Daddy said that as soon as he saw my Momma he fell in love at first sight and Momma… Well Momma don't like to admit it, but she fell in love at first sight too. As I grew up she was always tellin' me that I was gonna be a Southern belle just like she was. I was gonna be a perfect lady and livin' by the rules that my great-great-great Grand Mama lived by.

As I crossed the main driveway, between the oak trees, I heard the whinny of a horse up ahead of me. A smile spread across my lips as I walked a little faster stepping back onto the grass that led to the stables. The flashlight's batteries were dyin' and only a dim circle of light preceded me. Tall oak trees towered above me, and in the daytime you could see all of the Spanish moss hangin' down off a their branches.

Another whinny sounded through the dark, morning air as I approached the stables. The path led through the wrought iron gate and into the courtyard. The small fountain in the middle looked murky in the dim light, but I quickly walked around it towards the archway leading inside with light flooding out of it.

The lights overhead were on, forcing me to squint in order to see anythin' inside.

"Bella, is that you darlin'?" came a sweet voice to my left. I turned and saw Jasper walkin' toward me, a big grin lighin' up his whole face. I couldn' help but smile back.

"Ya'll were expectin' someone else?" I asked him, raisin' an eyebrow and smilin' flirtatiously. He laughed out loud and the sound made me wanna laugh with him.

"A course not, I jus' didn't think you'd be up so early. Didn't your Momma ever tell you not to sneak outta the house before dawn?" he smirked at me.

"A course she did! I'm absolutely positive it's in my _Southern Belle _handbook," I replied with a roll of my eyes. Jasper had teased me all last summah talkin' about how silly he thought it was that I had to follow so many rules so I could be like my Momma.

"Right, right, I remember. Your book of _rules. _So, do I get my hug, or not? Miss _Swan,_" he held out his arms and I blushed lightly as I stepped closer to him. My arms wrapped around his warm waist and his arms went around my shoulders. Tight. Close. I inhaled as my nose pressed against the soft cotton of his blue t-shirt. Soap, cinnamon apples, and hay.

"Jasper!" a gruff voice shattered the small moment I had created in my head. I jumped and pulled myself away from Jasper's arms, blushing and lookin' at the ground as. The voice continued as the stout man I knew as Gus came around the corner, "Get back to work and turn these horses out 'fore I fire you – oh! Miss Swan. I didn't know you were here… Does yer Momma know you're out here?"

I resisted the strong urge to roll my eyes at Gus, "No, she don't know I'm here. But what she don't know won' hurt her, right?"

"A course, Miss Swan," Gus nodded then pointed at Jasper, eyein' him sternly, "Turn those horses out 'fore six o' clock or you'll be polishin' the saddles with your spit 'till they shine!"

Gus disappeared and I stifled a giggle as Jasper rolled his eyes at Gus's words. Everyone knew Gus was all talk and no action.

"He can be so bossy," Jasper muttered and I giggled out loud.

"He's jus' makin' sure you do your job. Ain't nothin' wrong with that," I replied, walking back down the hallway, back towards the first stalls.

"Well, he don't have to be so annoyin' about it," he griped.

"Oh hush you! Just get back to work and stop whinin', will ya?" I smirked as I took a seat on a pile of hay bales. Jasper chuckled as he pulled on his work gloves and reached for the first stall.

"Yes Ma'am," he replied with a wink, bringing out one a our Appaloosas named Kassie.

The rest of the morning was filled with laughter and sharin' stories about our school years. I went to an all girl's school in Albany while he went to a public school here in Thomasville. By the time the sun was peekin' over the horizon and makin' everything look pink I had told him about how my best friend Lottie and I had overslept on our exam day and had _then _walked into the wrong class. He was in near hysterics as I told him how it had taken us at least fifteen minutes to realize that we were takin' the wrong exam.

"That's jus' priceless, darlin'," he managed to choke the words out through another bout of laughter. I laughed with him and shrugged.

"It wasn' so funny to Momma or Daddy, but at least I didn't fail the class," I smiled. Jasper nodded, still laughing to himself as he attached the last horse, one a our two Friesians named Prince. He led Prince down the hall and out towards the paddocks. My eyes followed his movements and appreciated the way that his jeans hung on his body.

When he disappeared outside I pushed myself off of the bales of hay, inspectin' the red indented lines the hay had left on the back of my thighs. It was only six thirty, but Momma would be awake soon, and I didn' wanna start the summah off with her angry with me.

Grabbing up my journal, pen and flashlight I turned around to see Jasper comin' back towards me.

"I should probably be headin' back now. Momma would throw a fit if she saw me in these," I said softly, lookin down at both the boots and the jean shorts.

"That's a good idea, darlin'. I'd hate to get you inta trouble," a smirk was clear in Jasper's voice. Raising my eyes up to his baby blue ones I smiled slightly.

"I highly doubt that a gentleman like you could ever get me into trouble," I replied.

"Yah never know," Jasper shrugged.

I laughed and shook my head then started towards the door, "I'll see you later?"

"It's not like I'll be anywhere else, darlin'," he said, gesturing at the stables around us. I giggled and nodded, then walked out the door before he could see the blush on my cheeks.

Butterflies fluttered in my stomach and I was positive that a smile was permanently stuck on my face. Walkin' back to the house wasn't nearly as hard as gettin' to the stables cause I could see everythin' now. The sunlight cast a lovely glow through the bloomin' dogwood trees with their white flowers and down through the towering pines. The grounds of Pebble Hill Plantation were always kept in tip-top condition.

The stairs to the sun room came into view and I bent down briefly to slip off my boots and then jumped up the stairs, pushin' open the door and closin' it behind me. I turned to walk back into the house when someone cleared their throat. Startled, my hand flew up to my throat, my boots clattering to the ground as my eyes rested on Daddy sitting at the breakfast table in the opposite corner of the sunroom. Another man sat across from him, but I couldn't move my eyes from my Daddy's gaze. He didn' _seem _to be angry.

"Wh-What are you doin' up so early, Daddy?" I asked softly, my hand still at my throat and my heart racin' in my chest. Daddy smiled softly.

"I could ask you the same thing, Sugar Belle," he replied.

"Uh… Well yah see," I began to stutter, bendin' down to get my boots from the ground, "It's the first day of summah break, and I went to go help Jasper with the horses. I didn' think anyone would find out."

My eyes found my sock clad feet as a blush rose up to my cheeks.

"Please don' tell Momma?" I asked finally, lookin' back up to Daddy's face. He wasn't angry. In fact I didn' really know what he was feelin' right now. Usually he was very open with his emotions, but I couldn' get a read on him righ' now.

"I won't tell your Momma, but try to be a bit less conspicuous comin' back into the house?" he asked and I beamed at him. It wasn't until the man across from my Daddy suddenly cleared his throat that I remembered we weren't alone.

Shiftin' my eyes I looked over at the man sittin' in the other white whicker chair. He looked tall and trim, dressed in a crisp black suit with a white shirt and a red tie on. I followed the strong lines of the man's neck up to his sharp jaw that was covered in a little bit of stubble. His skin was pale and unblemished on his face, his cheekbones high, his nose slightly crooked and his eyes a deep green that made me think automatically of summah. His face looked younger than my Daddy's, but not by much. Finally a shock a penny colored hair sat on top of his head, stickin' out in every direction. Good Lord in Heaven. Did this man even _own _a brush or a mirror?

"Sugar Belle, I'd like you to meet Mr. Edward Cullen. He's my partner at the law firm. He works outta New York City and has come to spend the summah here with us. I've been plannin' on makin' a lot of changes with the firm, and he's here to help negotiate them," Daddy explained to me and I nodded, still starin' at the man like he had five heads.

I realized that I'd been silent for a while and another blush flooded my cheeks, "It's nice to meet you, Sir," I murmured quietly. Mr. Cullen's expression looked tight and controlled as he nodded back to me.

"Indeed," he replied, his voice was as smooth and rich as honey. My heart broke out into a sprint and my whole body hummed with some unknown feelin'. Quickly I looked away from Mr. Cullen's blazin' green eyes and back towards the floor.

"I think you'd best go and change before your Momma sees you and has a heart attack," Daddy said with a smirk on his face. I nodded and made my escape out of the room. As soon as I was out of Mr. Cullen's field of vision I felt as though I could breathe again. What on earth had come ovah me? I ain't never felt like that in my whole life.

Pushin' the thoughts outta my mind I walked as fast as I could back through the house, up the staircase and into my room without runnin' into my Momma.

I pulled off my clothes and put them in the hamper in my bathroom, then got into the shower, quick as a bunny. I didn' want Momma to smell hay and apples all over me. When I got out I dried myself off with one of my big white towels and wrapped my hair up in another one. Finding an outfit that Momma would approve of was much easier, surprisin'ly.

A pair of white crochet flats now adorned my feet and I had on a white eyelet lace skirt that fell halfway down my thighs. My new tank top matched theblue heart charm on my _Tiffany's _bracelet that I'd also put on. I left my long hair down hopin' it would dry quickly, and opted to put on only mascara. I'd gotten my Daddy's dark hair and brown eyes, and my Momma's pale complexion, though during the summer I gained a nice sun-kissed look.

After I'd dressed and put on my makeup I picked up my boots and shoved them back into the dark corner of my closet to wait until another day. A sigh left my lips as I checked myself in the mirror one more time before I opened my door again and walked out into the hall. Now there were maids walking along the hall with fresh sheets and cleaning products in their hands. They all smiled and greeted me as I passed them with my own smile on my face.

As I descended the staircase I could hear my Momma's laughter coming from the first floor. Tuckin' my hair behind my ear I stepped around the corner and back into the sunroom. Daddy and Mr. Cullen still sat in their seats, however Momma had taken a seat between the two of them, and Grand Daddy sat on Daddy's other arm.

"There you are, Sugar Belle! I was gettin' ready to send up Maria to wake you up," Momma smiled at me. She looked just as perfect as always, her blonde hair pulled into a twist so her forget-me-not blue eyes were clearly visible. I smiled back to her as I pulled out the whicker chair between Grand Daddy and Mr. Cullen, my body hummin' with the same strange sensation I'd felt earlier.

"Did you have a good night, darlin'?" Momma asked again and I nodded.

"Very pleasant," I replied quietly, adjustin' my skirt as I sat down.

"Lovely, I was just talkin' to your father about how nice it is that Mr. Cullen is stayin' for the summah. He's your Daddy's partner for the firm, and works outta New York City, ain't that just wonderful?" she asked me with a radiant smile. I bit my lip to hold in my chuckle, listening to the same thing I'd already heard, "Mr. Cullen, this is my daughter, Bella."

My eyes turned up and met with Mr. Cullen's startlin' green eyes. Even his lips were twitchin' with a smile that threatened to break loose.

"A pleasure to meet you, Sir," I managed to say in what I hoped was an even voice.

"The pleasure is all mine, Bella," he replied, one side of his lips turned up in a crooked grin. The hum in my body grew stronger at that moment and I forced my eyes away from his. I could still feel him lookin' at me, but I ignored it as best as I could and listened to the conversation around me.

A few minutes later, a plump woman with short black hair came up beside me and set down a tall glass of sweet tea in front a me.

"Thank you Maria," I thanked the middle aged woman that I'd known all my life.

"Your welcome, Miss Bella," she said, sendin' me a motherly smile.

"Oh, Maria! Is breakfast almost ready?" Momma asked from across the table.

"Yes, Ma'am, it should be out right away," Maria nodded to Momma before she turned and walked back outta the sunroom.

"I hope she remembers to give me the sugar free preserves for my biscuits," Momma grumbled under her breath. I rolled my eyes at her, though I made sure to be lookin' down at my hands so she couldn' see.

"Rose, don' be like that. You know you're beautiful," Daddy said to her as he picked up her hand and kissed it softly. Momma blushed like a fire engine.

"Oh, Peter. Stop it," she said, but I could tell that she didn't want it to stop. Momma loved to fish for compliments, and considerin' she was so beautiful it wasn't all that hard for her. Even back in 1977 she won the Miss Southern Elite pageant.

Conversation continued as we waited for breakfast, and finally Maria came out with two other maids, carrying a tray in each hand. They all laid out the foods on the glass top a the table and we thanked them as they left. Immediately I reached out for one a the steaming biscuits on the tray in front of me, a small bowl of apple butter sat next to it.

As I bit into it I let out a small moan at the taste. There was nothin' better than Maria's homemade biscuits and apple butter, I swear to the good Lord in Heaven. Reaching around the table for more food I pulled some fresh fruit, some cinnamon toast, and a little bit of grits onto my plate before tuckin' in.

While I was chewin' a piece a the toast Grand Daddy leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"Was I imaginin' things, or did I hear you sneak outta the house early this mornin'?" he whispered to me. I gasped quietly and pulled back to look in his eyes. They were not accusatory like I'd thought they'd be, and instead they sparkled with mirth.

"Don' worry, Honey Belle. Your secret's safe with me," he whispered again, winking at me and pattin' my knee under the table. As he turned back to his food I realized jus' how _old _he actually looked now. His hair was completely white, and the skin on his face drooped, creased and wrinkled on every surface.

Grand Daddy and I had always had a special relationship. When I was little we'd sit out on the back porch and he'd tell me stories 'bout how he met Grand Mama, and their life together. He'd been changin' the last few years though. Slowin' down, and havin' a hard time hearin' the things we said to him. Momma began to wonder if we ought to put him in an elderly home, but I jus' couldn' let that happen. Grand Daddy belonged here with us, no matter what.

"So, Bella. Have you given any thought into where you'd like to go for college?" Mr. Cullen's voice penetrated my thoughts and I was momentarily dazed by how smooth he sounded. He had no New York accent, in fact I couldn' quite pinpoint it at all. I looked up from my plate and back at his handsome face. He looked very seriously, but also genuinely curious.

I drew in a deep breath before I replied, "Well, I applied to a lot of colleges down here, but I've also been-"

"She's talked very much about goin' to Florida State University. It's right in Tallahassee, and she can come home every weekend to see her Momma. I don't think that she's quite ready to part with the plantation," Momma cut me off before I could even tell Mr. Cullen that I'd applied to Columbia. A tiny part of me had wanted him to tell me about New York City.

"Ah, I see," Mr. Cullen said solemnly and I thought it sounded as though he was a tad bit irritated. Wouldn't that be interestin'?

"I believe that my little Honey Belle has also thought about going to Columbia. That's up in New York, ain't it, Edward?" Grand Daddy suddenly said. My heart warmed at Grand Daddy's attempt to subdue Momma's input.

"Yes, it is actually. That's a very good school, Bella. Did you get high marks in High School?" Mr. Cullen asked me, turning the conversation back to me once again.

"Uhm, yes, Sir. I graduated in the top 5 percentile a my class," I replied quietly.

"That's very impressive. And have you thought of what you'd like to study?" he pushed onward. I shifted uncomfortably in my chair, my fingers picking at the fringe of lace on my thighs.

"I'm not entirely sure yet, Sir. I'd love to work with children after school though," I said.

"Wonderful, that's a very promising career path, but tell me, isn't it a little late to be choosing which school you'll attend?" he asked curiously. I looked at his handsome face, tryin' to see if there was anythin' suspicious in his eyes. I didn' know what he might be up to, but I didn' wanna take any chances.

"I've got until the first week of August," I murmured and Edward nodded. His strikin' face looked pensive; his features had tightened again like they'd been when I'd first met him this mornin'.

"Well, I think that's enough of that chatter. Have you spoken with Charlotte lately, Bella?" Momma asked me, effectively ending my conversation with Mr. Cullen.

I turned my head towards Momma and nodded, "I spoke with her last night 'bout seein' her today. Do you think it'd be alrigh' if I went to lunch with her in town today?" I pleaded to her. It'd only been five days since I'd seen my best friend, but it'd been five days too long. Lottie and I'd grown up together in school, and was more like a sister than anythin' else.

"A course, Sugar Bella. You can take the truck," Daddy smirked at me, my face dissolving into one of repulsion. Daddy had fixed up an old robin's egg blue Chevy truck that the farm hands used to make trips into town. He always let me go places, but never let me go without the truck. I felt like I was ridin' in a metal death trap that could die out on me at any minute.

"Bella, don't look so distraught, you'll get frown lines," Momma scolded me. Without hesitation I smoothed over my features and thanked my Daddy for lettin' me use the car.

The rest of breakfast was spent listenin' to Momma talk about some scandal involving Miss Lilly and her gardener, and Daddy talkin' to Mr. Cullen about some sort a plans he had for the firm. I sat at my seat, finishin' up as fast and as quietly as possible.

"May I be excused, please?" I asked when my plate was clear.

"You may," Daddy answered me absently, not breakin' away from his conversation.

As I murmured my thank you and moved to get up Grand Daddy put his hand on my arm.

"The keys to your Daddy's charger are hangin' on the wall behind the azalea bush outside of the garage," he whispered to me, and I giggled quietly behind my hand.

"Thank you, Grand Daddy," I whispered, kissing the top of his snowy white head before nearly skippin' outta the room feelin' Mr. Cullen's bright green eyes burnin' into my back the whole way out.

As I kept makin' my way outside into the sunlight again I jus' couldn't shake the hummin' sensation that was planted deep in my bones. Nor could I shake the idea that it was all Mr. Cullen's fault.

* * *

><p><em>Leave me love or leave me hate. <em>


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series or any of its characters. I just own my plot. I'm also not from the South, but I am in no way making fun of them at all. Thanks.

Warning: This story is rated M for some language and later lemons. Edward is also a bit dominating and possessive in this story, so if you aren't into that kind of stuff, move along...

Thanks.

* * *

><p><strong>Two<strong>

As soon as I pulled up in front of Lottie's house, she was runnin' out the door. Her blonde hair was flyin' all over the place and her light pink sundress was flutterin' behind her. It blew my mind that she could run, even in her pair a high heels. She nearly ripped the car door off a it's hinges as she wrenched it open and threw herself into the passenger seat of the silver dodge charger.

I adjusted the large pair of sunglasses that covered my eyes as I grinned at my best friend.

"So what's the big news? You know how I hate waitin' for things like that," Lottie scolded me with a frown on her face. I laughed as I put the car in drive and pulled outta her drive. Just before I'd left the house I'd texted her, tellin' her I had somethin' big to tell her. Lottie never was very patient growin' up.

"Well, it's two things, actually. Firstly, I snuck out this mornin' to go see Jasper, and we spent the whole time laughin'. It felt so nice to just be with him, yah know? It was so natural," I smiled to myself at the memory, the slight sensation of butterflies erupted in my stomach again.

"Well that's lovely to hear, did you make any moves on him?" Lottie asked with a perfectly plucked eyebrow arched at me. I bit my lip.

"He gave me a hug?" it came out like a question. Lottie groaned, throwin' her head back against the seat.

"Do you mean to tell me that you spent the whole entire mornin' jus' _laughin' _with that boy? Even after yah showed up in the fancy boots he gave you and all?" she asked me.

"Well it sounds awful when yah put it that way," I muttered bitterly. Even though I loved Lottie like a sister, she had this way of puttin' things in a whole new light. Sometimes it was good, and sometimes it was bad. This was a good example of a _bad _time.

"Well I ain't tryin' to rain on your parade, but it sounds to me like he don't feel the same way. I mean, what kinda guy wouldn't make a move after ya'll were flirtin' like crazy and you were showin' off your boots?" she asked me. I glared out the windshield at nobody. She was right. Jasper hadn't done anythin' but give me that hug, which technically speakin' coulda just been a friendly 'I missed you' hug.

"I guess you're right," I sighed quietly.

"A course I am. Now, what was the other part a the big news? Did your Momma finally stop tellin' you where to go for college?" Lottie asked with a smirk. I laughed with her, but shook my head.

"No, it wasn't that. Apparently, some man that works with my Daddy is gonna be stayin' with us for the whole summah. I guess he's my Daddy's partner with the law firm," I told her. She was silent for a moment, and when I glanced over at her she was chewin' on her lip mercilessly. Unfortunately, I'd picked up the habit after spendin' so many years with her.

"Is he hot?" she finally asked and I let out a sigh, the strange buzzin' picked back up in my veins.

"Like a Georgia summah," I muttered again. Lottie let out a loud squeal, makin' me jump in my seat, and the car swerve a little.

"Good Lord, Lottie! Don't do that! You scared the daylights outta me!" I snapped at her, but she took no notice. She was already in her own world of plottin'.

"This is absolutely the greatest thing to _ever _happen! What's he look like? Give me the gritty details, and don't leave nothin' out! Does he look like he'd be a good kisser?"

"Lottie, how would I know what a good kisser would look like? I dunno… I guess he has green eyes, and weird, reddish hair. I only saw him while he was sittin' down, but I s'pose he looked pretty tall, and muscular? I dunno!" I huffed, blushin' slightly at the thought of thinkin' of Mr. Cullen in terms of how attractive he was. He _worked _with my _Daddy. _

"Ugh! Bella, Peach, I can't work with those details! It's settled… After lunch I'm comin' over and meetin' him. I needa see if he's worth my efforts over the summah," her voice held a smirk, and when I glanced at her again she looked downright devilish.

Finally we arrived in downtown Thomasville. I parked outside of Henderson's restaurant and walked with Lottie inside. My sun glasses were tossed into my large purse hangin' from my shoulder and we walked up to the front desk.

"Good afternoon girls, ya'll here for some lunch?" the hostess smiled, bein' very friendly and such.

"Yes, indeed Ma'am," Lottie gave the woman her pageant winnin' smile.

"Well, right this way," the hostess replied and led us into the next room, seatin' us in a booth right near the window. There were a few other parties scattered around the room, but it was actually quiet inside.

"You're waiter will be right with you," the hostess said as she gave us our menus and walked away. Before I even had a chance to open my menu a gangly teenage boy with dark brown hair on his head sauntered over to our table.

"Good afternoon, ladies. My name is Sam and I'll be your waiter today. Would ya'll like to start with somethin' to drink?" he asked politely enough, although the way he was peekin' at Lottie's chest was highly inappropriate.

"I'll have a Shirley Temple with _extra _cherries," Lottie smiled at the boy, battin' her eyelashes like it was her job. It certainly did the trick, and had the poor boy stammerin'.

I cleared my throat expectantly, and his ears turned bright red as he turned towards me.

"And what will you have," he asked nervously, his eyes shiftin' from me to Lottie and back again.

"I'll have lemonade, please and thank you," I replied sweetly. His head nodded jerkily and he turned around, fleein' for the kitchen. As soon as he was outta sight we dissolved into giggles.

"Lottie, you are so awful," I wheezed between my laughter. Lottie just giggled and shrugged her shoulders. Out of the two of us she was the prettiest. Her long blonde hair was always perfectly straight, and her hazel eyes had flecks of amber in them. Her nose was a little on the large side, but her ample cleavage surely made up for that fact.

Sam finally returned with our drinks and we both ordered. A bacon cheeseburger for Lottie, and a BLT for myself.

When Sam had gone, Lottie plucked one a the four cherries outta her drink and popped it in her mouth. After she'd pulled out the stem she fixed me with a stern look.

"So, back to this Mr. Cullen guy, wait, what's his first name anyway?" she paused.

"Edward," I replied, takin' a sip of my lemonade.

"Ooh, how sexy. Mr. Edward Cullen, partner at a prestigious law firm, and where does he live?"

"New York City. Daddy says he runs the law firms up in the North," I replied slowly. Lottie let out another groan.

"Are you kiddin' me? He's a _yank? _Well that just ain't fair," she pouted as she picked up another one of her cherries.

"I never understood why you dislike yanks so much," I said quietly. I truly hadn't understood her stand point on this. I was sure that there were decent men up in the North just like there were in the South.

Lottie gave me a look as if it was totally obvious, "You do realize that we could both be exactly like _Scarlet O'Hara _if they hadn't won the war?"

"Oh, please, Lottie. You don't really believe, that do you?" I asked, genuinely interested if she did or not.

"A course I do! You know that's one of the rules. _Never forgive a Yank,_" she said with a firm nod obviously in agreement with her words. I let out a small snort.

"Please tell me you aren't talkin' about the list of rules your great Grand Mama made," I sighed with a small smirk on my face. Ever since Lottie had found this little list of rules when we were fourteen she's been determined to live by 'em.

"Well _what else _would I be talkin' about?" she snapped at me. I just rolled my eyes and sipped my lemonade again. For the rest of the time while we waited for our food we talked about some mindless things, and some important things. One of them bein' a trip we wanted to take to Savannah beach for the fourth a July.

"It'd be so much fun. We could invite Caroline and Mayella, and obviously they'd be bringin' their beaux's. I think their names were Dallas and… Roy? Or was it Robert? I dunno, it started with an R. But anyway, we could invite Tucker Penn and maybe even Jasper," Lottie rambled on, her eyebrows movin' suggestively at the mention of Jasper. I thought we'd decided that he just wasn't into me in the car?

"I dunno about Jasper… I think my parents wouldn't let him off a work to go on a trip to the beach with their _only _daughter," I stated. Lottie just shrugged.

"Yah never know. Don't be such a Debbie Downer," she said and I sighed. The food arrived and conversation dimmed a little as we both ate our meals. Despite the fact that we were small, we could eat like any other true country girl. It wasn't like we were those size-zero California girls, granted we had curves, but they were smooth edges.

When we'd finally finished, Sam came around with the check and Lottie managed to fluster the poor boy one more time before we walked outta the restaurant.

"Are you still comin' back to my house?" I asked her, gettin' back into the front seat of the charger.

"I s'pose. I'd like to check out this Edward fellow for myself. Perhaps if he's hot enough I'll forgive the fact that he's a yank… How old is he?" she asked and I froze, realizin' that I actually had no idea how old he actually was.

"I dunno… He's definitely younger than my Daddy, but not by a lot. Maybe he's in his mid-thirties?" I replied as I started the car and pulled out smoothly.

"That's not to bad… At least he ain't fifty," Lottie shrugged, while my face pinched in disgust.

The ride back to Pebble Hill seemed much faster than the ride goin' into town. I backed the Dodge charger into its spot in the four car garage and put the keys back in their hidin' place. Lottie and I walked back to the house, gigglin' over inside jokes among other things. We both entered through the sun room and I walked into the house first.

"Momma? I'm home!" I called into the house. The reply came from the front parlor room. I walked towards it, Lottie on my heels, and saw Momma arrangin' a bouquet of white camellias in a crystal vase.

"Hey Sugar Bella, how was lunch? Hello Charlotte. How lovely to see you, how's your Momma doin'?" Momma smiled at Lottie, walkin' around the table with the vase on it.

"She's doin' jus' fine, Ma'am, and lunch was fabulous," Lottie replied with her charmin' smile on her face.

Momma nodded, a serene look on her face. She had always loved Lottie like another daughter.

"Where's Daddy?" I asked curiously. I'd expected him to be with Momma like he usually was. The summah was the time that he could be with Momma and me without much work gettin' in the way.

"Oh, he's showin' Edward the O.C. since that's where he'll be stayin' all summah," Momma replied.

The Overflow cottage had been built a little way away from the main house so that long term guests could have their own private space. It was a quaint, nice place that overlooked the Kitchen gardens.

I nodded in reply to Momma's words and then turned to Lottie.

"I'll let you two go have some fun," Momma smiled again as she clicked her way outta the parlor on her nude colored heels.

"What do you wanna do?" I asked Lottie slowly after Momma had gone. I didn't wanna go burstin' in on Daddy and Mr. Cullen while he was gettin' a tour. Especially if I had no excuse for doin' somethin' like that in the first place.

"Why don't we jus' wait here for your Daddy and _Mr. Cullen _to come back?" she asked with a mischievous look.

I agreed with her request and we both found ourselves out by the pool. On other days Lottie would come over and we'd spend the whole day swimmin' and layin' out in the sun. I'd have to say that those days were some of my favorites.

We'd always play the game called _snaps. _To others, it didn't make much sense, but once you knew how to play it, it was a good time.

"Okay, what's the category?" I asked as I closed my eyes, leanin' back on the chair.

"Celebrities," Lottie said immediately.

"Okay… Go ahead."

"Sunlight, cars," _snap,_ "Radio, Lexus," _snap, _"Texas-"

"Scarlett O'Hara!" I shouted.

"Aw, come on. That's no fair!" Lottie pouted and I laughed.

"A course it's fair! It ain't my fault you _always_ choose her," I shot back at her.

"Fine, whatever, it's your turn. What's your category?" she huffed, frownin' as she settled into her own chair. I opened my mouth to say my category when I was cut off by the sound of my Daddy's voice mixin' with the unmistakable sound of Mr. Cullen's silky, smooth voice.

My eyes flashed over to Lottie's and I saw hers widen as we both sat up and stared at the doorway leadin' into the house. At the same time, we both bolted out of our chairs and walked with a purpose towards the house. As we stepped foot inside we both relaxed and tried to appear calm as we rounded the corner. There, in the middle of the hall was Daddy standin' with Mr. Cullen who had shed his black suit jacket and tie, and had opted to roll his sleeves up to his elbows.

My chest tightened as my eyes raked over his body. Indeed he _was _tall. He was taller than Daddy who was six feet. His white shirt fit his lean body perfectly, and the newly exposed skin of his forearms was just as pale as his other skin, but it looked smooth. I suddenly itched to run my fingers over it. I wanted to feel his muscles move underneath my fingers. My tongue licked my lips involuntarily and I realized that someone was speakin'.

"Hello, Charlotte. How've you been, darlin'?" Daddy asked politely as he noticed us standin' there. Mr. Cullen's eyes immediately found mine, and scorched me with their intensity. They were like green fire, and I was trapped helplessly in his gaze. The fact that his face was extremely attractive didn' help me at all.

"I've been wonderful, Sir. Thank you for askin'," Lottie replied then shifted her gaze to Mr. Cullen, "I don't believe we've met before, Sir," she said in a subdued yet still flirtatious voice. Mr. Cullen must've realized that it was him that Lottie was talkin' to and he pulled his eyes away from mine and addressed Lottie. My face heated up immensely just thinkin' about how Mr. Cullen had looked at me. There was somethin' in his gaze that made my palms start sweatin' and the hairs on the back a my neck stand up.

"Yes, I'm Mr. Swan's Law Firm Partner. My name is Edward Cullen," he said in a stiff voice. Lottie giggled a very _girlish _giggle and I saw her bat her eyelashes outta the corner a my eye.

"Well, _Edward, _it's lovely to meet you. My name is Charlotte Williams," Lottie practically _purred _at Mr. Cullen. Suddenly a blindin' heat grew in my gut and I had the sudden urge to shout at Lottie. It was completely irrational, and I didn't understand it, but I was suddenly extremely uncomfortable with the way she was flirtin' with Edw-_Mr. Cullen. _

"Nice to meet you, Charlotte, are you one of Bella's friends?" he asked, his eyebrows raised, but his voice was still passive.

"Yes, we've known each other since we were in diapers. I'd say we're practically sisters," Lottie giggled again and the same feelin' coursed through me. I wanted Lottie to leave. _Right now_. She needed to get away from Mr. Cullen.

"I see," Mr. Cullen said seriously, eyein' Lottie with a criticizin' look, and then glanced back at me. An involuntary shiver ran down my spine as his eyes raked over my face. I felt as if he could see every part of me, like I had laid myself bare to him.

"Yes, yes. If you don't mind me askin', Sir, how old are you?" Lottie asked boldly and I had to really try and restrain myself from gaspin'. However Daddy just chuckled at her question as if she was cute in her curiousness while Mr. Cullen's lips turned up into a smirk. The ball of fire came back stronger than ever in the pit of my stomach. My mind screamed at me to get Lottie away from Mr. Cullen like a high pitched warnin' siren.

"I just turned thirty," Mr. Cullen replied smoothly. For some reason, I didn' feel relieved that he was only thirty. It almost felt as if it had never mattered in the first place how old Mr. Cullen was.

"Well that's not so bad. And you'll be stayin' here all summah?" Lottie pressed on. She was startin' to really rub the wrong way against my nerves. I was positive there was a frown on my face by now.

"Yes, I plan to leave by the end of August if everything goes well with Mr. Swan," Edward said, his eyes shiftin' towards me. I tried to smooth my features out again, however I knew he'd seen my look because his eyebrows furrowed like he was tryin' ta figure out some great mystery.

"Well, I think I need to drive Lottie home," I finally piped up, only to receive a subtle elbow to my ribs from Lottie. It still smarted a bit, and I coughed from the impact. Noticin' briefly how Mr. Cullen's expression darkened a bit, his eyes trained on Lottie's arm.

"Oh, well I don' have to be home until after dinner," she said through her teeth, givin' me a clear look that said to let her stay, but I was not in the mood for Lottie's demands. Silly as it sounded, I wanted her outta the house and as far from Mr. Cullen as she could get.

"I know, but I actually have to finish up on my chores, so let's go," I cut her off with a meaningful look. Her own eyes narrowed at me menacingly, but before she could say anythin' my Daddy spoke up.

"I actually have to go into town right now to do some errands, so I can drop you off, Charlotte. Edward, you'll be fine, right? If you have any questions about anythin', you can ask Rose or Bella," he said with a smile, completely unaware of the silent battle happenin' between my friend and me. Mr. Cullen nodded in response to my father as Lottie spoke up.

"Oh, well then. Thank you, Mr. Swan. I'll talk to you later, Bella," she said in a sweet, charmin' voice, although the last look she sent me was borderline venomous as she walked towards my Daddy. I nodded at her, ignorin' the look as best as I could

"Okay," I said simply, and watched as she turned and followed Daddy outta the house.

Leavin' Mr. Cullen and I completely alone… Except for Momma who was probably cuttin' flowers in the garden or Grand Daddy who was probably in the library, but still. Technically we were totally alone.

I looked down at my hands which were twistin' themselves together in front of me. I don't know why I felt so nervous. I felt so open with Mr. Cullen and I wasn't sure if I liked it or if it scared me out of my pants.

"So, Bella. How are you?" Mr. Cullen spoke softly, almost as if he was afraid he might startle me. I shrugged, lookin' everywhere else but at him.

"I'm alright, how are you Mr. Cull-"

"Please, call me Edward," he cut me off quickly in a firm voice. My eyes snapped back to his and found him starin' at me intensely. He looked at me like he was both confused and frustrated.

"Uhm, alright… _Edward_," I said his name softly. I enjoyed the way it tasted on my tongue and I couldn't help but notice the soft smile that lit his face after I'd said it.

"Much better," he said quietly, almost to himself.

I blushed again at his words and tried to push away the strong hummin' that coursed through my body. It felt as though it was in my very blood. What was this feelin'? I'd never felt like this before, and why had it started when Edward had showed up?

The silence had enveloped us and it dawned on me that he might be waitin' for me to start a conversation.

"So, do you like Georgia?" I squeaked, blushin' even harder at my stupidity. However Edward didn't seem uncomfortable, and instead he let out a chuckle. My heart began to race at the sound. Everythin' about this man seemed to be absolutely perfect.

"Georgia has been wonderful so far. Regrettably I've never been able to travel here before, although I frequently travel to Seattle and Chicago," he replied. My eyebrows furrowed.

"Why?" the question slipped out before I could control it, "Oh, I'm so sorry! That was so rude!" I rushed to say the words, my mortification climbin' higher and higher on the scale.

"No, no, it's all right," Edward reassured me with a calm look, and I tried to relax. He looked around the hall that we had been standin' in for the last few minutes.

"Would you like to go and sit somewhere?" he asked finally. I nodded, keepin' my mouth shut tight. I didn't want to embarrass myself even more, but I led him into the front parlor room that Momma had put the camellias in. I sat down on one end of the cream colored couch and Edward sat on the other end.

There was only a foot of space in between us and it felt like molten lava. The buzz was so strong in my body that I felt as though I was vibratin' with the feelin'. Could Edward feel this? Was it just me? I kept my mouth shut, optin' to not say anythin' 'bout the odd hummin' sensation in my body. What a way to start the conversation _that _woulda been.

"So… Seattle and Chicago? You visit there often?" I started the conversation quietly, and Edward nodded sharply, his eyes burnin' into mine. It was incredible that he could keep his gaze so intense for such a long time. Every time I'd looked at those green eyes it was like they were burnin' flames and I was quickly turnin' into the moth.

"My parents live in Chicago, where I was born and Seattle is where my sister lives," he stated simply. My head bobbed in understanding, "I love to travel, though I don't have much time working with the firm and all."

"Right… Ain't it hard? I mean, you're still kinda young, but… Well, what I mean is…. Why do you work so hard? Shouldn' you be out enjoyin' life?" I managed to squeeze the question outta me. It was actually quite impressive, considerin' I could hardly breathe with Edward lookin' at me with his smolderin' eyes.

Edward shrugged, starin' at me, even more concentrated than before, "I'm a hard working man. I know what I want in life, and I don't stop until I have it."

A shiver ran down my spine as my body erupted in tingles. His deep and soft voice sounded so powerful. I felt small and helpless in his presence, but instead of being afraid of it, I could only feel excited by it. In fact, I felt a bit _turned on _by it.

My face heated up as I realized this, and Edward's eyebrows rose up high. However, he didn't say nothin' about it and continued to speak.

"So, how did you and your friend come to know each other?" he asked, his face become hard again.

"Who, Lottie? I guess we just sort of found each other in elementary school and just latched on to each other. She's always been the braver out of us and the prettiest… and sometimes she can be a bit bossy, but she's always been there for me. Just like I've always been there for her," I said quietly. It was true. Even though Lottie could act like a spoiled brat and she did things that annoyed me to no end, she was the closest thing I ever had to a sister.

"I don't think all of that is true," Edward replied and I was immediately confused. My face must have shown somethin' cause he leaned forward to explain, "You said that she was the prettiest? I don't think that's true. She's very generic in terms of beauty while _you _have something a little exotic and different about you. It's very _appealing,_" his voice dropped and became huskier as he gazed into my eyes. I felt like a fly caught directly in a spider's web. There was no way for me to escape, and at the same time I didn't want to _look _for an escape.

I'd been so lost in his green eyes I hadn't even seen his hand reach up until his fingers had brushed along the skin of my cheek. Air flooded into my lungs as I breathed in sharply, the sparkin' his touch sent through my skin made my heart gallop in my chest. I _needed _to get out of here.

I didn' even register the fact that I'd stood up until I was standin' a few feet away from the couch, breathin' heavily and flushed while Edward's hand was still raised to where my face had been.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen, I need to go now," I murmured in a daze as I turned on my heel and fled the room. I skipped every other stair as I raced upstairs, nearly knockin' over one a the tables in the hallway as I flung myself towards my room. Once the door was shut tight behind me, I stood for a moment and thought.

Edwa- I mean_, Mr. Cullen. _Had just told me he thought I was pretty. He had just _touched _me after he'd told me he thought I was pretty. What could that possibly mean? He was Daddy's partner at the firm. He was _thirty! _But oh, Lordie, he was still the most handsome man I'd ever seen. Just the thought of his tall, lean body, and his gorgeous face made my body prickle in anticipation.

This was wrong. I couldn' be thinkin' this way about someone who worked with my Daddy! It just ain't right!

With a sigh I toed off my flats and walked over to the dresser, pullin out a pair of pink cotton shorts and a new tank top. After I'd changed I crawled under the covers of my bed and lay there, just thinkin' about the curious way my whole body heated up like lava when Mr. Cullen had touched me. I thought about how his eyes were so intense, and yet they were fathomless, like I was starin' straight into his soul. He had a beautiful soul, I could jus' tell.

The rest of the day passed by outside a my window, and as the light from the sunset filtered into my room, Momma came to check on me.

I told her I wasn't feelin' good and that I jus' wanted to sleep. She believed me easily, promisin' to have Maria bring me up a tray of supper in case I got hungry. I thanked her, and she kissed my forehead before goin' back down to dinner.

I closed my eyes as I lay there, and managed to drift into a dream-filled sleep.

All of them included Mr. Cullen.

* * *

><p><em>Leave me some love or leave me some hate. <em>

_Next update: _February 24, 2012


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, or any of it's characters. I am also no from the South, so excuse any mistakes I make. Thanks.

AN: _I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and put this story on their favorites/alerts. It means a lot to me, so thank you! _

* * *

><p><strong>Three<strong>

Over the next few days, to say I jus' plain stayed away from Mr. Cullen was a _huge _understatement. I avoided that man like he was the plague. The only time I ever saw him was at dinner, and even then I pretended to be ill for the two days after he'd first arrived.

It had been four days since he'd come to stay with us. Four days since my body had started hummin' and tinglin' for no god reason. Four days since Mr. Cullen had called me pretty. I don' know why I keep remindin' myself of that. Bein' a thirty year old man I was positive that he'd seen lots a women who were more than jus' _pretty._ Lord above, he was the most beautiful man I'd ever seen. There ain't no way he could actually think that I was pretty.

It had been four days and I found myself walkin' around the property. I was just aimlessly wanderin' around the grounds so that I didn't have to be in the main house with Mr. Cullen. The sun was warm, filterin' down between the trees as I walked across the tennis courts.

My shoes were in my hands and my feet pressed into the soft grass. I was wearin' a simple lilac tshirt with a pair of white shorts that Momma had approved of. The air was balmy and a slight wind kept blowin' strands of hair into my mouth. I pushed 'em outta the way as I left the tennis courts and stepped into the family cemetery.

When I was a little girl I used to be afraid a all the ghosts that jus' _had _to be lurkin' around this part a the grounds. Then, as I got older and Grand Mama passed on when I was thirteen, it became one a my favorite places. Sometimes I'd come here and look at all of the names on each nameplate at least a dozen times until they were engraved in my head. When the azaleas started to bloom I'd steal one for each of the nine nameplates and deposit them on top.

As I came to a stop in front a Grand Mama's tomb I realized I hadn't put flowers on the nameplates in quite some time.

I stared at her name, _Susan Marie Taylor. _That's where I'd gotten my middle name.

For a long while I jus' stared at her name. I wasn't quite sure why, but I jus' felt at peace for a moment. Jus' standin' there with the wind blowin' around, and rufflin' all the leaves in the trees, jus _listenin' _to everthin'. It was really somethin'.

Suddenly my stomach rumbled loudly. I definitely missed lunch while carryin' out _Mission: Avoid Mr. Cullen_. I wonder if Maria had made pulled pork.

My stomach growled again, fiercer this time.

"Alright, alright, I'm goin'," I grumbled to my impatient stomach as I turned outta the cemetery.

Pokin' my head in through the back door I checked to make sure there was no penny colored hair in sight. Thank the good Lord there was no Mr. Cullen around any of the corners as I nearly sprinted into the kitchen. Maria wasn' in there, but I could smell somethin' delicious loomin' in the air from lunch. Another growl erupted from my stomach as I wrenched open the refrigerator door and spied a large yellow dish filled with shrimp creole.

_Praise, the Lord! _I nearly shouted out loud, smilin' happily as I pulled the container from it's shelf. I shuffled to my right and grabbed a fork from the drawer while shuttin' the fridge with my hip. As I turned around to set the dish on the counter my eyes caught sight of a tall figure standin' on the other side a the island. The small shriek left my throat before I could stop it, and the dish of creole dropped onto the counter with a clang. I wasn't sure if it'd cracked or not cause my eyes were stuck on Mr. Cullen's unhappy, and stern face.

"Dear Lord, what is _wrong _with you! Don't you know better than to sneak up on someone?" I glared at him over the kitchen island. Mr. Cullen did not look amused in the slightest at my outburst.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's _rude _to ignore people?" he shot back at me, his tone was firm and colder than the one I'd heard four days ago. Had it really only been four days? Now that I was lookin' at him, it seemed like it had been _ages _since I'd been able to look at his face. Still, my jaw had dropped at his straight-forwardness and my hand clenched my fork.

"_Excuse me? _I have _not _been ignorin' you!" I snapped angrily. How dare he try an' make _me _look like the bad guy! _He _was the one who did the cheek-touch!

"Bullshit. You've skipped almost every meal over the past few days. Pretend to be sick, just so you don't have to leave your room. You stay outside and walk around this house at least twenty times so you don't have to come near me! I try to be a patient man, Bella however my patience is running extremely thin. Tell me why you've been ignoring me," he demanded. He was slightly breathless after his irate little rant, and I couldn' help but stare at his parted lips, and his heavin' chest.

"Well… I jus'… It was… Oh, I _dunno! _Maybe it had somethin' to do with your little _cheek touch. _And the way you think you can jus' _waltz _righ' in here and call me pretty and think you can have whatever you want! Well guess what, _Mr. Cullen. _You ain't in New York no more!" I glared at him. His eyes flashed dangerously at me as he began to move around the counter. A whimper caught in my throat.

He was so _tall. _I felt tiny compared to him.

He finally stopped when he was jus' two feet away from me. His green eyes were hard and glinted treacherously. My heart was poundin' like and Indian drum in my chest, and the hummin' intensified with his nearness. It felt as though there was a string between us, pullin' as hard as possible to get us closer.

I ignored it easily, not wantin' to be any closer to this angry Edward. _Shoot! _I meant Mr. Cullen!

"I want you to listen to what I'm about to tell you, Bella, because I assure you I will only say this once more. I know what I want, and I _will not _stop until I have it," his eyes scorched my skin as they skimmed down my body. My skin felt as though it had burst into flames and I took an involuntary step backwards. Mr. Cullen matched my step quickly, drawin' even closer to me than he had been before.

I exhaled shakily and looked down at the counter. My chin was suddenly clasped by Mr. Cullen's firm grasp as he forced me to look back at his face. The gasp that left me was sharp as the same tingle spread over my skin where he was touchin' me. Instead of pullin' away this time, I was forced to stay in his hold, lookin' directly into his emerald green eyes.

"Feel that, Bella?" he asked in barely a whisper, "Even your body knows that it's mine. Judging by your flushed face, your heavy breathing, and the fact that your eyes have just darkened which is a reaction commonly associated with _lust _I can tell that you feel the exact same way. Don't worry, sweet girl. I'll let you sort through your thoughts, but keep in mind that this is _not _over. You cannot hide forever, little girl."

And with one last lingerin' look on my face, he let go of my chin and stalked outta the kitchen.

I stood frozen in my spot, my fingers still squeezin' the fork with all of my might. Had that truly just happened? Was I so hungry that I'd just imagined it all? No. I don't think my mind was capable of comin' up with somethin' that odd.

I stood in the same spot and slowly, but surely my breathin' returned to normal. I replayed the conversation in my head, I started to get _angry. _Who in the great wide world did that man think he was? He couldn' jus' come in here and claim to my keeper!

"Ugh!" I huffed angrily, lettin' go of my Fork only to slam it down on the counter. I wasn' usually a very violent person, but damn if that man didn' make me wanna pull out Daddy's rifle and shoot somethin'! Perhaps Lottie was right… Maybe Yanks were jus' as bad as she made 'em out to be.

"Miss Bella? Can I get you anythin', precious?" Maria's voice brought me back to the kitchen. I looked at her for a moment, tryin' to wipe the frustration on my face, but not quite carin' if I didn't succeed.

"No, thank you Maria. What are we havin' for dinner?" I asked my voice tight and controlled. I felt a little sorry for Maria for havin' to deal with my tone. Truly, it was all Mr. Cullen's fault.

"I'm makin' your Daddy's favorite roasted chicken with fried okra and some peach cobbler for dessert. Are you feelin' any better, darlin'? You've been very outta sorts the past few days. Is everythin' all righ'?" Maria's kind face stared at me, tryin' to assess if I was alright or not.

"Yeah, I'm alright, just feelin' a bit under the weather I s'pose," I murmured, chewin' on my bottom lip.

"Okay, then. If you're sure. I've gotta get started on the dinner, why don' you run along now," she smiled as she shooed me outta the kitchen. I sighed as I walked cautiously through the halls. This was ridiculous! It was _my _house, wasn't it! I wasn' the one that had to be cautious. I knew every nook and cranny a this old house, and Mr. _Hoity-Toity _Cullen would just have to watch his step!

My resolve felt a little stronger, and my shoulders felt a little more square as I made my way upstairs. I went straight for Grand Daddy's library, pausin' only for a moment to knock on the door.

When I walked in, Grand Daddy was sittin' in his creased leather chair in front a the unlit fire place with a book in his hand.

"Hey, there Honey Belle!" he greeted with the wide smile he always saved for me, "What's brought you up here?"

I sighed, tryin' to put a smile on my face, but Grand Daddy always picked up on when I wasn't feel good.

"What's got my Honey Belle frownin' like that? A pretty girl like you should be smilin'!" he tried to lift my mood up, but all he did was remind me of Mr. Cullen.

_A pretty girl like me. _

Ugh! Why couldn' that stupid Yank jus' leave me _alone? _

I walked forward slowly and sat down in the leather chair opposite of Grand Daddy. My hands immediately tangled together like they usually did when I was nervous 'bout somethin'. A course I couldn' tell Grand Daddy about the things that Mr. Cullen had said. That'd just be wrong.

"Can I ask you somethin', Grand Daddy?" I asked quietly. Grand Daddy laughed, a wheezy laugh that made him cough towards the end a it.

"A course you can ask me somethin', darlin'. You know you can ask me anythin'. Except 'bout those silly gadgets ya'll have nowadays," he replied and I couldn' help but smile at him. He still clung to his old ways. I don't think he's ever touched a computer.

"Can you tell me about how you first met Grand Mama?" I asked quietly lookin' at his old face that seemed to be almost as creased as the chair he was sittin' in. As soon as I mentioned Grand Mama his features softened and a nostalgic smiled graced his chapped lips.

"Well, your Grand Mama, bless her soul, would always go out on Sundays for church, then take a stroll around Paradise Park with her own Momma and Daddy. Now, bein' the smooth young gentleman I was, I used ta watch her all the time. She was the most beautiful girl I ever laid my eyes on. You remind me a her with your eyes, they were always so full a life and optimism.

"I'd been with my friend Makenna on one Sunday, and bein' the little devil I knew he was, he dared me to go an' talk with her and find out her name. So I did. I think things woulda' gone a little better if I hadn' let it slip that I'd be watchin' her from afar. She called me all sorts a names and boy, did I run outta that park faster than lightnin'. Makenna thought it was funny as hell, don't tell your Momma I said that.

"Anyway, I'd been so embarrassed I ran all the way home, not stoppin' 'till I was safely on the plantation. However, your Grand Mama couldn' stay away for long, and not even an entire hour had gone by 'fore she showed up on my door step to apologize. I'd told her the only way to mend my broken heart was by allowin' me to take her on a proper date and give me her name. She told me her name was Alice May Thompson, and agreed to let me take her on a good an' proper date. After that, she jus' couldn' stay away from me and as you can see, I finally managed to charm her enough inta marryin' me."

By the time Grand Daddy was done talkin' a soft look had come over his face as he reminisced about his wife. It awed me that he could still love Grand Mama so much still even though she'd been gone for five years. To be able to deal with losin' your heart and carryin' on was somethin' that I admired from Grand Daddy. Although, he did still have Momma and me to love, and he certainly liked Daddy… Well, as far as a man can like the man who married his daughter I s'pose.

"I've often told your Momma that we've been cursed with fallin' in love at first sight. She's never believed me, but she knows that it's true," Grand Daddy said finally and I smiled at him.

"Daddy said they fell in love at first sight," I agreed with him and Grand Daddy let out another wheezy laugh, noddin' his head along with me.

We continued to talk about nothin' and everythin' as we sat in those leather chairs. We'd talked about Lottie and how she was just as spirited as ever. I asked more about Grand Mama and he told me stories from when he'd been growin' up on Pebble Hill. He didn't once bring up college and for that I was thankful. I was beginnin' to really hate talkin' about where I was goin' for college because I didn't even know myself

As noticed that the light comin' into the library was now a deeper gold color from the sunset a sudden knock came from the door to the library. We both turned to see Maria stickin' her head through the door.

"Dinner is bein' served, Sir," she addressed Grand Daddy with a smile.

"Is it now? And what did ya'll make for us today?" Grand Daddy beamed as he pushed himself slowly outta his chair. I didn't know if I shoulda helped him or not, but he seemed to manage aright by himself.

"Roast chicken, fried okra, a whole mess of other side dishes, includin' your favorite sweet potato pie, and for dessert there'll be peach cobbler," Maria said proudly. With good reason too, she was probably the best cook in all a Georgia. Nobody could beat her.

"Well that sounds positively perfect, Maria. I thank you kindly for all the work you do for us," Grand Daddy said as he patted her on the shoulder. She nodded her thanks and then helped Grand Daddy out the door and down the staircase. I followed behind, in absolutely no rush to go to dinner and face that awful man with the beautiful green eyes.

_What? _No. I meant the _Devil's green eyes. _

Shakin' my head at my own thoughts as we entered the dinin' room I realized that Momma, Daddy and Mr. Cullen were all seated an' waitin' for us. No one except Momma seemed put out by the wait.

Grand Daddy settled into his chair beside me on the opposite side a the table from Momma and Mr. Cullen. The food was already laid out before us and my mouth was waterin' jus' lookin' at all of it. I _still _hadn't eaten anythin' today beside some biscuits this mornin' 'fore I left the house.

"Ya'll enjoy," Maria said after she'd pushed in Grand Daddy's chair a little bit.

"Thank yah, Maria," Daddy said with a kind smile. We all had a soft spot for Maria cause she'd been with us for so long.

As soon as she left the room, everyone was diggin' in like it was the last supper. Grand Daddy laughed at how filled my plate was while Momma gave me a reproachful look. I ignored her, cause damn if I wasn' starvin'.

Jus' as I was finishin' up puttin' some sweet potatoes on my plate I scanned the table for the gravy. My eyes settled on it. It was right next to Mr. Cullen, who was sittin' straight across from me. My eyes flickered up to his face and saw that he was starin' right at me and smirkin' like it was his dang job. I huffed internally at the thought of lettin' him think I was afraid a him. _Please. _I wasn' afraid a nothin'… Except spiders and turkeys, they are actually terrifyin' if I do say so myself.

"Mr. Cullen, could you please pass the gravy?" I asked in my sweetest voice.

"Of course, but only if you promise to call me Edward," he replied, his voice sounded smug, almost as he picked up the gravy boat and passed it across the table. I withheld the icy glare I wanted to give him and took great care to make sure that our skin did not touch while I took it from him. I didn't look back up at him as I poured the gravy over my food and began to eat. A silence fell over the table as we all enjoyed the food.

It was a while before Momma spoke, "Daddy, perhaps we oughtta start thinkin' about settin' up a room for you down here on the main floor? Everythin' would be easier for you to do, and you don' really need to go upstairs nowadays do you?"

All I could think was _thank the Lord_ there wasn' any food in my mouth at that moment, because my jaw dropped to the table. I stared at my Momma, absolutely horrified with her idea.

"But the library is up there! You can't take Grand Daddy outta his library!" I protested heatedly. Momma shot me a stern look that told me I should not talk back, but I was too upset with the thought to head her warnin'.

"Sugar Belle, your Momma is jus' thinkin' about how it would be easier for Grand Daddy to get around," Daddy said to me softly from his spot at the head of the table. I frowned at him, angry tears stingin' in my eyes. _Yeah, I know. _It's weird that I cry when I'm angry. I've been told before.

I didn't say anythin' again as Grand Daddy turned to Momma.

"As long as I can still move my legs and aren't a vegetable I will stay upstairs," he said in a level voice that meant no nonsense. Even Momma knew not to argue with that voice. I had to bite down hard on my lip to keep myself from smilin' like a fool.

Dinner progressed a little smoother, although there was a new tension in the air that hadn' been there before. As I was takin' a bite of chicken I nearly choked when I felt somethin' stroke the side a my calf.

"You alrigh', Sugar?" Daddy asked from his seat as I coughed on the chicken. I managed to nod and take a sip a water.

"Just a tickle in my throat," I muttered, movin' my leg away from the source of my surprise. However, it only followed me, keepin' a steady push on my own leg. I glanced up from my plate, expectin' to find Edward smirkin' at me, but instead he seemed extremely interested in his meal. My nose wrinkled.

If he wanted to play games, _fine. _I can play jus' as hard as he can.

Puttin' on my best smile I turned to look past Grand Daddy at my own Daddy.

"Yah know, Daddy. We should take Edward on a trail ride sometime soon. I'd love to be able to see Jasper again. Maybe he could even come with us?" I asked with a voice sweeter than a peach. Outta the corner a my eye I could see Edward look up from his plate, and his foot pressed harder into my leg.

"What a wonderful idea, darlin'," Momma jumped right in, "The grounds are absolutely beautiful durin' the summah. You'll love it. Have you ever ridden a horse, Edward?"

"Uh, no. I have not, but I'm certainly up for the experience. And who is Jasper?" Edward's voice was controlled as he replied to my Momma. I don't know if it was just me that heard it, but he said Jasper's name in a way that reminded me of a Cobra spittin' venom.

"Jasper Whitlock is one a the farm hands. I think he's Bella's age, isn't he darlin'?" Daddy asked, completely oblivious of the turmoil happenin' at the other end a the table.

"Yes, he is. He graduated from the Thomasville public schools this year. He's such a nice, sweet boy. I hope that I'll be able to spend more time with him this summah," I said, feelin' giddy with the knowledge that Edward was gettin' frustrated.

"He sounds very nice," Edward replied in a dark tone. I chanced a peek at him. His face was turned down towards his plate again, but I could see that his expression was almost _black _with anger. It was then that I almost felt a little guilty for makin' him feel that way.

His foot suddenly pulled away from my leg as his eyes lifted up to meet my own. The most curious feelin' of losin' something washed over me when his foot left my leg. That was completely ridiculous, but even if that was completely ridiculous it didn' make the feelin' go away.

Lookin' away from Edward's face I finished up my dinner as quickly as possible.

"What are your plans for tomorrow, Sugar Belle?" Momma asked as we waited for dessert to be served.

"I invited Lottie over to use the pool. It's s'posed to be ninety out tomorrow," I replied quietly.

"Sounds good. Your Momma and I have to go to Albany tomorrow to do some shoppin', but we'll be home before dinner. Edward will be around and so will Grand Daddy if ya'll need anythin'," Daddy said and I froze in my seat.

Momma and Daddy were gonna be gone and Lottie wasn' gonna be here until after lunch. There would be at least three hours from when I woke up to when Lottie arrived that I'd be alone with Edward. Well, Grand Daddy would be up in his library, but like Momma had hinted at, he wasn' gonna be able to go anywhere by himself. Especially not downstairs.

A room for Grand Daddy on the first floor suddenly sounded like a splendid idea.

I didn't respond to Daddy and ignored the rest of the conversation. Where in the world was Maria with that cobbler? This meal had to be the longest of my life.

Finally Maria came out with five plates with perfectly baked squares of peach cobbler an' one scoop of vanilla ice cream on top. As soon as my plate was set down in front of me I dug in, jus' hopin' to get outta this meal alive. I did an amazin' job of ignorin' that stupid buzzin' sensation that I'd come to hate.

My plate was clear finally and without any fanfare I excused myself from the table and walked outta the room. I breathed a sigh of relief when I'd made it around the corner and away from Edward. I couldn' believe how much this man could affect me, and I hardly even knew him. It wasn't like I had any kinds a feelin's toward him. Right?

No, no. I definitely hated that man with my whole being. If there was anyone who I had feelin's for it was _Jasper. _Sweet, safe, kind Jasper, who smelled like hay and cinnamon apples and who's blue eyes reminded me of the ocean that I'd only visited a few times. Yes. I liked Jasper. And Edward? Well I hated just about everythin' about Edward.

I hated his stupid control issues, and his mood swings. I hated how he called me pretty when he was clearly just tryin' to play me. I hated his gorgeous green eyes and his penny colored hair that I desperately wanted to run my fingers through.

_Oh, dammit all to hell._

* * *

><p><em>Leave me some love or leave me some hate.<em>

Next Update: February 26, 2012


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series, just my plot and I am not from Georgia, so please excuse any inaccuracies. Thanks.

AN: HUGE thanks to the reviewers and the people who put this story on their favorites/alerts. It means a lot to me! :) Now, on with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Four<strong>

This was beginnin' to get even more outrageous. _If that was even possible… _

Here I was, sneakin' around my own gosh darn house and lookin' over my shoulder as if someone was ready to attack me. Why did I feel this way? Why couldn' I just pretend that Edward had absolutely _no _affect on me?

_Because he does have an effect on you… A _big _effect._

My mind was startin' to taunt me as well. I let out a sigh as I walked into the kitchen. Maria was makin' some mint julep at the counter and offered me a warm smile.

"Good mornin' Miss Bella," she said.

"Good mornin', Maria," I yawned back to her as I opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle a water, "Do you think you could cut up some fruit for Lottie and me this afternoon?" I asked.

"A course I can, sugar," she replied and I thanked her before returnin' up to my room. I changed out of my pale yellow sundress and got into my simple, pale cornflower blue bikini. I yanked on a thin white, shirt dress cover up and pulled my hair into a high pony tail. I was just snatchin' a towel from my bathroom when I heard the crunch of gravel under car tires out front.

Careful not to trip, I raced down the stairs and opened the front door just as Lottie was walkin' up the front stairs. Her blonde hair was piled on her head in a messy bun and she had on a pair of modest bermuda shorts while her top half was only covered in the top of her ruffled pink bikini.

"Hey there, sistah," she beamed at me.

"Hey, yourself," I replied as I let her into the house. We didn't waste any time as we made our way out to the pool. The cool blue water looked crisp and refreshin' from our spots under the bright, scorchin' sun. We set out our towels on the fluffy white sun chairs, and put on our sunscreen 'fore reclinin' back and soakin' up the sun.

At first there was talkin' about small things. Like who had tried to ask Lottie out and what her Momma and Daddy were fightin' about, but the conversation eventually died out. We jus' lay in the sun, takin' in the heat of the summah sun.

"So how's my Eddie boy doin'?" Lottie asked suddenly, a smirk in her voice. My stomach clenched at how she'd called him _her _Eddie. A tiny little voice inside me screamed to tell her to back the heck off, but of course I couldn' do that. Especially when I was still tryin' to convince myself that I didn' feel anythin' but _pure _dislike towards the man.

"I wouldn' really know. Don't see him much," I replied stiffly. My mind was shoutin' at me to _change the subject, change the subject, change the subject! _

"You can't lie to save your life, Bella," Lottie called me out immediately.

"It's true. I saw him the day he got here, and then I saw him yesterday. I guess he jus' has better things to do with his time than sit around chattin' with me all day."

"Uh-huh… Whatever you say, Peach… Yah think he has one a those big offices in New York? You know, like one with big windows that's over lookin' the city? I always had a fantasy involvin' one a those offices," Lottie giggled. I almost gagged. The thought of Lottie with Edward like that literally repulsed me.

"I really dunno, Lottie. I he hasn't really told me about his work," my tone was snippier than I'd meant it to be, but I didn't take it back. I could feel that Lottie was about to say somethin' to me. I even heard her shift on her chair next to me, but the reply never came. My eyes cracked open to see her, and I realized her eyes were fixed on somethin' across the pool.

The buzzin' in my body kicked into overdrive.

The only thought I had runnin' through my mind was: _Oh no, please not now. Not here. Please, Lord. _

However, my prayers were in vain. My eyes followed Lottie's gaze and when they reached their destination, I swear my body temperature rose at least twenty degrees.

Edward Cullen was walkin' outta the house in nothin' but a pair of black board shorts. His pale chest was completely bare, and every single muscle he had was on display. _Dear Jesus! _He had muscles that I didn't even know existed. Defined pectorals, chiseled abdomen, the well known 'V' of muscle leadin' down into the promise land, and his arms. _Oh heavens! _His _arms. _They were sleek, and roped with muscle that moved under his flawless, pale skin.

My mouth was most definitely open as I ogled the Greek God that was walkin' into the pool area. The hummin' in my body made me feel as though I needed to run straight up to him and cover his body so that no one else could see it, but me. _What? _I mean…

"Afternoon ladies," Edward called as he set down his dark gray towel on a chair across the pool.

"Hello there, Edward. Come to join us, have yah?" Lottie asked with a giggle. It was a stupid little giggle that irritated me.

"I've actually come to do some laps. I hope you weren't going to use the pool right now? I should be done in about twenty minutes?" Edward asked us, his eyes lingerin' on me a little longer than was needed. A blush heated my face as I crossed my arms over my stomach in a half hearted attempt to hide myself.

"A course we don' mind, take your time," Lottie replied again, sendin' me an excited look. I tried to smile back to her, however it came out only as a grimace. There were a few moments of quiet that settled over the pool area. I could feel the tense atmosphere settlin' over me as it usually did when I was in close proximity with Edward.

Edward didn' say anythin' else as he stretched his arms above his head. Heat coiled in my stomach as I watched his muscles tighten. His body looked so powerful and completely masculine. He walked leisurely to the steps into the pool and got into the cool water. When he was on the last stair he dove straight into the water, sendin' a splash up in the air.

Lottie and I watched, completely enraptured by the scene in front of us. Edward's body was jus' a blurry spot under the water, but he resurfaced about three quarters of the way down the pool. My eyes were stuck on his back. _Oh God. _This jus' kept getting' worse! The muscles in his back _rippled _with every stroke of his powerful arms.

My thighs clenched together and I tore my eyes away from the Adonis that was currently takin' up my pool. My eyes rested on Lottie's face, which was _stunned _to say the least. Her eyes were wide, her mouth makin' a perfect O. She musta saw me starin' at her 'cause she turned to meet my gaze. Her face broke out into a blindin' smile.

"Did you _see _that!" she beamed at me, "They jus' don't make 'em like that down here… Maybe Yanks aren't all that bad…"

I only shrugged at her, not trustin' myself not to tell her to get outta my house. This was absolutely absurd. Edward Cullen was in _no way _mine, and I didn' _want him. _He was free to be with whomever his heart desired, an' _I did not care. _Heck! _Lottie _could even be with him and it wouldn' bother me… And yah know why? 'Cause I have Jasper. Cute, kind, _perfect _Jasper, who wouldn' interrogate me, or corner me or force this odd buzzin' into my veins.

Yes. I jus' had to keep tellin' myself that.

_Jasper was good. Jasper was perfect. Jasper was safe._

_ Jasper. Jasper. Jasper. _

My eyes closed as I settled back down on my lounge chair. Tryin' to ignore the subtle noise of the man swimmin' in the pool, I kept my thoughts on ocean blue eyes, wavy golden hair, and tanned skin from long days a hard work. That's what I wanted! A man who knew what it was like to work all day long in the hot sun. A man who treated every girl he saw like he treated his Momma. I didn' want some silly man who worked in an office all day and hardly ever saw the sun. I didn' want a man who thought he could control everythin' in his life.

"You look ready to strangle somethin', Honey," Lottie's voice broke through my thoughts. My eyes snapped open an' I shot her a glare. She merely laughed at me and picked up a piece of fruit that Maria had brought us. "Seriously though, doll. You have somethin' you wanna talk about?"

"Nah, I've jus' been feelin' off for the past few days," I murmured, shakin' my head at my best friend. The look she sent me suggested that she knew somethin' was up, but she didn't press for anymore answers. Her eyes wandered back towards the water and a sigh escaped her lips.

"Yah think he's single?" she asked curiously.

"Lottie!" I gasped.

"What? It totally slipped my mind to ask him the other day," she carried on, not seein' the way my face looked one part angry and one part horrified, "It wouldn' surprise me if he had a lady back in New York… She's probably a model like him."

I realized that Lottie's words could be completely true. I hadn' heard Daddy say anythin' about Edward bein' married, and there wasn' no ring on his finger, but that didn' mean he wasn't committed to someone! Someone that was his own age and was pretty, and successful like him…

"That _pig,_" I hissed between my teeth.

"What was that?" Lottie asked, not missin' a beat.

"Nothin', I jus' bit my cheek," I lied. Hopefully she didn' push me anymore. Everyone always told me what a horrible liar I was. Perhaps I oughtta start practicin'…

"Oh _my. _I think I jus' died and have gone to heaven," Lottie murmured in an awe struck voice. Against all of my better judgment I looked up, losin' all of my breath as I watched the scene unfold before me.

Mr. Edward Cullen. Drippin' wet. Muscles flexin'. Green eyes flashin'.

_Lord, why must you be so cruel?_

He didn' say anythin' as he walked outta the pool and over to his chair. Grabbin' his towel up, he ran it over his wet hair, leavin' it stickin' up all over the place. He continued to dry off his body in what seemed like slow motion. My eyes drifted over ever dip and plane on his body, my own body beginnin' to feel flushed as I stared shamelessly.

"Bella! Stop bein' so obvious!" Lottie suddenly hissed at me, breakin' me outta my trance. A playful glare was on her face, but I knew that she had been no better than I was.

"Be quiet you," I bit back at her. Lottie giggled loudly at me, and I stared at her like she'd gone crazy. I really hadn't meant that to be funny.

"Oh Bella, you are jus' so _funny,_" Lottie gushed as she continued to giggle. My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, lookin' around me to see if there was somethin' else she was laughin' at, "_Jesus _Bella! _Play along_, I wanna get him over here!" she hissed at me.

My eyes widened briefly before I nodded. Lottie's eyes flashed determinedly as she began gigglin' again.

"Please, Bella, stop! I can't take anymore a your jokin'. Oh, Mr. Edward, isn't Bella jus' the funniest girl you ever met?" Lottie asked loudly across the pool. My eyes musta been the size of saucers and my face jus' as red as a tomato.

"I've never actually experienced Bella's humor, please fill me in on what I've missed," Edward called back, a smirk in his silky voice. Out a the corner a my eye I could see him walkin' around the pool towards us, but I kept my gaze trained on Lottie's face. She was just as cool as a cucumber, waitin' like a well practiced spider for her prey to land in her web.

Her head turned to watch Edward come towards us, her hands adjustin' her bikini top to show a little more of her plentiful cleavage. I hadn' been very blessed in the chest department, sportin' only a B cup. Surprisin' 'cause Momma had a set of back breakers.

"Bella is jus' the funniest girl in all a Georgia, she makes me laugh all the time. My Momma always told me laughter was the best medicine in the world,"

"Besides penicillin of course," I muttered under my breath and thankfully, Lottie didn' hear me.

"So, Edward, how are you enjoyin' Georgia?" Lottie asked in a slightly lower voice. If my gaze hadn' been stuck to my lap I jus' know I woulda saw her battin' those long eyelashes a hers. And hadn' I asked him almost the same exact question only five days ago? I kept silent, wantin' to know what he would say to Lottie. Curious about what he would tell her.

"Georgia has been wonderful so far. The scenery is absolutely gorgeous," he commented. That comment made me curious. I knew for a fact that he hadn' been anywhere else but Pebble Hill for the past five days. Unless he'd been in the area before Daddy picked him up, he hadn' really seen anythin' interestin' at all.

"Have you been to the beach yet?" Lottie asked, a slight frown in her voice. I could tell that she had the same train of thoughts that I was.

"No, I haven't. Are they nice?"

This small talk was killin' me.

"_Oh! _They are absolutely _gorgeous. _And speakin' of gorgeous, I'm sure you've been told how attractive you are, right?" she asked, completely nonchalant. I gasped, nearly gettin' whiplash from snappin' my neck up so quick to see his face.

Edward looked amused, in a very confident way. His soft lookin' lips were curled into a smirk, and his eyebrows were raised.

"I may have been told once or twice," he replied smoothly, his eyes driftin' from Lottie's cool expression to my look of horror and embarrassment.

"I'm sure you have. Anyway, I was wonderin' if you had any kinda girl waitin' for you back in New York? I'm sure the ladies mus' be linin' up around the block for a chance with you."

It was official. I could not be anymore mortified. Someone, please kill me now.

"My life is consumed by my work. I have very little time for distractions. So no, I do not have, as you so eloquently put it, "a girl waiting for me back in New York". Perhaps one day, though," he murmured, his jungle green eyes lockin' with mine for the briefest of moments.

In that moment, it was as if a flood gate had been released, and relief washed over me completely. It was absolutely irrational, but that didn' stop the small smirk that touched my lips. I think that Edward saw it before I could look away, but I wasn' entirely sure.

"Well that's nice that you keep your options open. What kinda girl do you like to look for?"

Gosh darn it, Lottie! _Just shut up already! _My mind was screamin' again. I was gonna get a headache if all a this kept up.

"Ah, now that's a secret," Edward said with a slight smile in his voice.

"Oh, I see how it is, Edward. That's alrigh' I won' make you say it in front a Bella," Lottie giggled. Anger coursed through my body like adrenaline and I shot up from my chair faster than someone could blink.

"Well then why don' I jus' leave so ya'll can carry on with your conversation? I'd hate to ruin what ya'll have goin'!" I managed to grit out through clenched teeth as I glared at Lottie and Edward. They seemed a little shocked at my outburst, however I didn' quite care as I snatched my shirt dress from the ground. Without another look at the two offenders I turned on my heel and fled outta the pool area to the grounds. They didn' call me back.

Angry tears started prickin' at the corners of my eyes and I wiped them away roughly with the heel of my hands.

Stupid Edward for bein' so damn attractive! Stupid Lottie for bein' so good at flirtin' with every kinda man on the face of the planet! Stupid me for thinkin' that I could pretend I wasn' attracted to Edward! Stupid, stupid, stupid!

I hadn' been keepin' track of where I'd been walkin' and I found myself in a small grove of oak trees. Their branches all tangled above me, their leaves swayin' in the breeze with Spanish moss hangin' down almost to the ground.

I managed to slow my fast pace and leaned my shoulder against one a the old, sturdy trees. My hands were practically shakin' when I reached up to brush my hair back. My breaths were comin' in pants and my heart galloped wildly in my chest. There was silence around me except for the wind in the branches and the occasional chirp of a bird. As my heart began to slow down, realization hit me like a ton of bricks.

I had jus' yelled at my best friend for _flirtin' _with a man who I had absolutely no claim over. I had jus' acted like a complete _lunatic _all because I couldn' stand to hear her fake giggle one more time!

_I'm an awful person. _

Pressin' all my weight against the rough bark of the tree I managed to slide down to the soft grass. My knees pulled up to my chest and I rested my elbows on them. I'd be lucky if Lottie ever spoke to me again. I'd always known that Lottie was a harmless flirt. It was jus' who she was. Ugh! Why was I so moronic?

With a loud groan my head flopped forward into the cradle of my hands. More tears pricked my eyes, although I wasn' sure if they were out of anger at Lottie or anger at my own stupidity.

After what seemed like hours I heard some rustlin' in front a me. It sounded like footsteps approachin'. I knew it couldn' be Grand Daddy, and I didn' wanna see either of the stupid people I'd left by the pool.

"Bella?" Edward's smooth voice called to me from only a little way away.

I jus' couldn' catch a break, could I?

"Go away. I don' wanna talk to you righ' now," I replied into my hands, the sound comin' out all muffled.

"What was that? I can't quite hear you," he said with a smirk. Anger boiled through me again and I raised my head to stare straight at him. He was standin' not five feet away from me in his board shorts, and _thankfully _a white t-shirt. His green eyes held fire in them and they were glued to me. I set a glare on my own face, hopin' that it looked ferocious despite the red puffy eyes I knew I had.

"I said that _you _are the last person on earth that I wanna see or speak to right now. So _leave!_" I spit at him with as much venom as I could muster. His gaze was level as he looked me over. I swear I saw somethin' soften in his eyes when he met my own.

"I don't think I could morally do that. My mother raised me to comfort girls, especially after they've been crying. I couldn't possibly let her down now," Edward replied. I could hear that he was tryin' to make me laugh. I was in no mood for jokes and I told him so. He frowned a little bit at my words, but smoothed his face over before steppin' closer to me. His knees bent and he came down to my eye level. "I wasn't trying to make a joke, Bella. I came to make sure that you were alright."

I turned my head away from him, lookin' across the yard towards the house.

"I'll be fine. You should get back to Lottie," I replied quietly.

"I sent Charlotte home. She's gone," Edward said impatiently.

"Well now who will you have to talk to?" I snarked, still not meetin' his eyes. His hand suddenly grabbed my chin, tuggin' me back to face him. His grip was firm, but not rough and his eyes flashed as he stared at me. They searched my face for somethin', but I had no idea what he was lookin' for so I couldn' give it to him.

"I was hoping that I could talk with you considering that was the whole reason I came to sit with you and your friend."

I stared directly at him. He didn' _seem _to be lyin', but really who knows what this man was capable of.

"I don't believe you," I stated stubbornly.

"Fucking Christ, Bella! What else do you want me to fucking say to you that will make you believe me?" he growled at me, jade colored eyes ignitin' with a ragin' fire. My own eyes had widened exceptionally. _He'd sworn at me! _

He must've read my face because he let out a dark chuckle, "There's plenty more where that came from, little girl."

"Lottie wants you," I admitted quietly. The fire dimmed a bit in his eyes, though it was definitely still there.

"I know, and it is unfortunate because I do not want her," he murmured softly. His fingers were not gentle on my jaw, ghostin' over my skin and sendin' little currents through my whole body. Suddenly it dawned on me jus' how close he was. My breath came in shorter gasps and it felt as though his eyes kept me paralyzed.

"I'm goin' back inside. I'm tired," I said finally, tryin' to break the spell that he had obviously put on me. This seemed to snap Edward back into reality as well and he let out a sigh. His hand drifted away from my face as he stood up gracefully, holdin' out the same hand for me to take. Grudgin'ly I took it and he pulled me up easily.

My face was only a few inches from his broad chest. I could hear him breathin'. Oh _Dear God! _I could _smell _him!

He smelled slightly musky and minty with a bit of aftershave and somethin' that could only be defined as _pure masculinity. _It was basically jus' _Edward Cullen. _And damn if he didn' smell jus' as delicious as he looked…

"Uhm, thank you for comin' to look for me… I'm sorry for my outburst back there," I managed to force the words out. My mind was hazy with the scent of Edward and the fact that my body felt like a live wire.

The wind blew around us and shifted my hair around my face. Edward reached out slowly, almost as if he was tryin' not to startle me, and gently tucked the hair back behind my ear.

"You're welcome, sweet girl. I gain no satisfaction from seeing you hurt, especially if it's something that I've done. However, I take pleasure in the fact that you are becoming a little possessive of me. Jealousy has never looked better," he whispered to me with a chuckle.

And there was the jerk I knew was lurkin' around here somewhere.

I yanked myself away from him and shot him a look that jus' might kill him.

"I could _never _be jealous of anythin' havin' to do with you! Don' you dare go and make those accusations! Ugh! You're jus' so… So… I can' even come up with a good enough word for what you are!" I growled at him loudly. His face only looked thoroughly amused.

"You remind me of a very angry kitten. It's actually rather adorable," he responded to me.

"Ugh!" I shrieked to the heavens, completely infuriated by the man in front of me. I turned around and stormed away.

"I'll see you at dinner, kitten," Edward called to me with a laugh. My anger just kept boilin' over inside of me. At this point was absolutely positive of three things.

One: Edward Cullen was the most frustratin' man on the face of the earth.

Two: Edward Cullen was the most attractive man on the face of the earth.

and,

Three: I was helplessly fallin' for him.

* * *

><p><em>Leave me love or leave me hate.<em>

Next Update: March 1, 2012


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight Characters or anything having to do with the Twilight Sage... That all belongs to Mrs. Meyers... I am also from Boston, so don't kill me if I get something wrong while talking about Georgia. Thanks

AN: _Okay, Don't shoot me. I know that I said that this chapter would be out on Thursday of LAST week, but you can thank the folks of FF for not letting me upload the chapter that night, and on Friday I left for the a weekend up North in the mountains... Without any internet access... Yeah. Then after getting back home and setting up my computer and waiting a half an hour for all this shit to load, FF wouldn't let me add the fucking chapter *face palm*. So here's the chapter, FINALLY. I hope ya'll enjoy... Ready for some Jasper time? ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Five<strong>

Two days later and it had officially been a full week since Edward Cullen had invaded both my home and my thoughts. Considerin' he stayed in the O.C. I was a bit frustrated with the large amount of time I'd had to spend with him. After he'd accused me of bein' _jealous _of Lottie over him I'd had absolutely no desire to be near him… Not that I'd been to keen on the idea to begin with, but still. The thought of bein' near that unbearable man all summah had my insides squeeze in discomfort.

That's why this mornin' I'd set an alarm on my phone to wake up at five o' clock sharp. I was goin' to see Jasper that mornin' and try one last time to get Edward Cullen outta my mind. I was sure I jus' needed to remind myself that there were still respectful men out in the world.

As expected the sun was only jus' risin' as I got outta bed and raced over to my dresser. I whipped on my jean shorts and a dark green tank top. I decided not to push my luck today considerin' I wasn' gonna try an' sneak back in 'fore Momma got up so I jus' pulled on a pair of tennis sneakers. My hair was thrown into a sloppy pony tail and I grabbed my trusty flashlight that I'd actually taken time to put new batteries into the day before.

Sneakin' outta the house proved to be easy again and I didn' see any of the maids as I walked through the halls. Once I was outside it switched the flashlight on and started at a jog towards the stables. I felt the same excitement of sneakin' outta the house as I did last Tuesday.

_Last Tuesday, when all a our problems started. _My mind said sadly.

I kept at a steady pace, lightly runnin' past the school house and the O.C. cottage where I knew Edward was sleepin' righ' this very moment. The idea a eggin' the O.C. cottage flitted into my head, but I dismissed it with a smirk. That'd only get Momma and Daddy riled up, and I couldn' afford to have them against me now.

My steps slowed as I walked into the courtyard directly towards the entrance to the stables. The light flooded my vision again as I looked down the hallway. I couldn' see Jasper, but Gus was currently tendin' to Macy, our only Clydesdale. When I was little I was always stunned by how big Macy was, it was actually a bit frightenin' until you got used to her presence. After that you realized that she was actually a big sweetheart with a sweet tooth.

"Hey Gus," I said. Gus startled a bit and looked up from his work.

"Mornin' Miss Bella. What can I do for yah?" he asked, takin' a step away from Macy so he could speak with me.

"I was jus' wonderin' where Jasper was. I haven' been able to come around in the last week, so I thought I'd come this mornin'," I replied. For a moment Gus looked a bit nervous, but he shook it off quickly.

"Jaspers around the West side a the stables unloadin' the new hay bales. He might be there a while, but yer welcome ta stick around long as yah wanna," he said.

"Thanks Gus," I smiled back at him before makin' my way down the other end a the hall to the West side a the barn. I could hear the murmur of a few voices as I finally came to another doorway with a short ramp leadin' to the ground. In the pink and orange light a the mornin' I could see two figures standin' by a large truck. One of them was standin' in the actual bed of the truck and was constantly reachin' back and bendin' to get large bales of hay.

My feet moved of their own accord and I found myself walkin' closer to the truck. The butterflies were back in my stomach, however they didn' quite feel the same. Somehow they made me feel more uncomfortable than excited. I tried to shake it off as I plastered a smile on my face when the two figures looked up towards me.

"Hey there, Jasper," I called with a wave. The one in the truck bed waved back, but I was still too far to see his face. However, when I finally was close enough I realized that he wasn' wearin' a shirt at all. A blush stained my face, but my steps didn' falter as I took the last remainin' steps toward Jasper and the other guy.

"Where've you been all week, darlin'? Ya'll didn' get in trouble for sneakin' outta the house did yah?" Jasper asked, straightenin' out his body and smilin' at me playfully.

"A course I didn', why else would I be here now?" I shot back at him. He laughed and nodded his head, adjustin' his work gloves a bit.

"Very true, uh Bella I'd like you to meet Henry Calver. He does all a our deliveries," Jasper said and gestured to the other boy standin' near me on the ground. I smiled at the stocky lookin' boy and stuck out my hand.

"Bella Swan," I introduced myself. He nodded his head with a small smile and took my hand, shakin' it politely. His hair was dark with sweat and his eyes were an odd gray color, but he looked very nice.

"Nice to meet you, Miss," he replied as he let go a our hands.

"I hope Gus hasn't made ya'll do all this work by yourselves," I teased gently, lookin' at all a the large bales a hay.

Jasper shrugged, the movement makin' his muscles tense and release. Sweat covered his torso in droplets and his shaggy blonde hair was plastered to his forehead. And Dear Lord did the boy have muscles! But for some reason, they didn' inspire me the same way that Edward's had.

_Gosh darn it! Stop comparin' Jasper to that awful man! _My inner voice scolded me and I blushed slightly.

"It ain't that bad," Henry replied to my comment, however I didn' look at him. Jasper was now lookin' at me with a soft smile on his lips. His smile reminded me jus' how good he was.

"If you say so, I'll jus' wait over here and let ya'll finish up," I said softly, lookin' away from Jasper's face with another blush on my cheeks.

"We shouldn' be too long, darlin'," Jasper said and I nodded, makin' my way over to a pine tree a little ways off. Close enough to hear somethin' if they were talkin' to me, but far enough away so that I couldn' possibly get in their way.

They picked up righ' where they'd left off. Jasper grabbin' up all the hay and Henry, stackin' it off to the side near the low wall that ran around the stables. As I sat down on the grass I realized that I shoulda brought my sketch journal, but it was too late to go back for anythin'.

My bottom had begun to go numb after an hour of sittin' and watchin' the boys work. The sun had finally risen and was slowly but surely climbin' higher in the sky. Finally after what seemed like forever, Jasper jumped outta the back a the truck and shook Henry's hand. I pushed myself up from my spot near the tree and walked towards Jasper as Henry was gettin' in his truck. Henry was jus' pullin' away when Jasper turned to me with a sweet smile on his face.

"Sorry, that took a bit longer than I thought it would," he said, scratchin' the back a his neck in an embarrassed manner. I smirked slightly at him, an' then proceeded to mold my expression into one of disgust.

"Oh, no. It absolutely will not do, Mr. Whitlock. Never have I been so insulted in my _life!_" I said to him in a snooty tone. His eyes flashed to mine, slightly confused, and nervous. I raised a playful eyebrow at him and his expression changed to one of teasin'.

"Oh I'm so terribly sorry, Miss Bella. What can I possibly do to make it up to yah?" he asked in a pleadin' voice. He dropped to one knee, claspin' his hands together like he was prayin' as he gazed up at me. I opened my mouth to retaliate, however a giggle only spilled from my lips. Jasper's own smile was absolutely radiant as he lunged for me in one quick movement, throwin' me over his shoulder in the process.

The squeal I let out made the birds fly outta their spots in the trees and Jasper's laugh was loud and boisterous. I squirmed around, hopin' that he'd let go of me, but also couldn' bring myself to actually be mad at him. Playin' with Jasper almost came naturally. It was like we jus' sorta _fit. _

_ Okay… That's a start. Now we jus' gotta keep tellin' ourselves that we _like him, _like him. It shouldn' be _that _hard… Especially if Mr. Cullen keeps actin' like a complete jerk._

I tried to agree with my mind, but even the idea of Edward made my body buzz and my stomach do a complete somersault. It was nothin' like when I was with Jasper, which was a very relaxin' feelin'.

"Jasper! Put me down, this instant!" I said finally through a bit of laughter. My head was beginnin' to pound. With another chuckle, Jasper set me down on the ground. I stumbled a bit with my head feelin' so light on my shoulders and Jasper's hands securely held my shoulders 'till the vertigo had passed. When it had I set a small glare on my face and pointed at him sternly.

"That wasn' funny, Mr. Whitlock!" I grumbled.

"A course it was funny, _Miss Swan," _he chuckled, his ocean blue eyes sparklin' with merriment. I rolled my eyes at him, but couldn' stop the small smile twitchin' at the corner a my lips.

"So what else do yah have to do today?" I asked, changin' the subject before I lost all my nerve. This was more interest than Jasper had ever showed before… I didn' entirely mind it either, it was jus' different.

Jasper sighed, "Well I have to help Gus with Tempest. I hope your happy, cause she is the hardest little thing to train. Full a fire, and won' let anyone push her around."

I smirked smugly. My Daddy had let me pick out one a our new horses. I'd immediately fallen in love with a grey Arabian Philly. After we'd brought her home we'd all realized that she was in absolutely no mood to do our biddin' and was provin' to be very difficult. We'd actually named her Tempest 'cause she was always actin' like a storm blowin' through every time to trained her. I'd always been a bit smug of the fact that no one could break my Tempest.

"After that I don' have anythin' to do until we turn all the horses in… Gus usually takes care of puttin' together the bills for your Daddy, but that ain't much fun," Jasper said slowly. He sounded as though he wanted me to suggest somethin'.

"Would you wanna go down to the pond for some lunch with me?" I asked before I could stop myself. The words sounded odd to me and the lump in my stomach seemed to get a bit heavier. I didn' understand, but I tried to push the feelin's away quickly before Jasper noticed anythin'. Judgin' from the large smile on his face I'd say he wouldn'a noticed anyway.

"That sounds really nice," he replied and I nodded back to him.

"You comin' boy? Or am I gonna have to wait until yer done flirtin' with the Boss's daughter?" Gus's rough voice interrupted us. My face broke into a brilliant blush and Jasper chuckled nervously, scratchin' the back a his neck again.

"I'm comin', Gus!" he called, a bit sharply back to the farm hand who grumbled and turned back inside the barn.

"Well that was mighty awkward," Jasper murmured, his own cheeks turnin' pink. I couldn' help but giggle at him and nodded in agreement.

"Do you think he'd mind if I watched ya'll work with Tempest? I haven' in a while," I asked slowly.

"No, he won' mind. Come on," he said, placin' a hand at my lower back as I turned to go back into the barn with him. While there was a place to unload everythin' on the West side a the barn, to the North there were very large paddocks that the horses could graze in and were the farm hands could train them if need be.

Standin' one a the empty paddocks was Gus, holdin' a black rope attached to the halter that Tempest wore. As always, a smile lit up my face when I saw her. She had a sleek body, designed for runnin', and there was a sense of uncontrollable power that surrounded her.

"Jus' stay behind the fence, kay?" Jasper said to me as he climbed through the white wooden slats. I nodded, restin' my forearms on the top beam that was level with my chest. Jasper threw me another one of his kind smiles before he went to join Gus.

The time passed much faster watchin' Gus and Jasper tryin' to deal with Tempest rather than watchin' the boys unload the hay. I found myself laughin' at Tempest as she whinnied and tried to pull the rope away from Gus. Jasper tried to calm her down, and managed to get a few feet away from her before Tempest snorted in his face and leapt away. It was as if she was playin' a game of cat and mouse with them.

"If you think it's so funny why don' you try!" Jasper glared at me while he stopped to catch his breath. Tempest was not trottin' in place across the paddock whinnyin' happily. I swear I saw that horse smirk.

"Naw, I'm alrigh' here, but thanks," I chuckled at Jasper who jus' shook his head and got back to work.

After what musta been a few hours Gus finally threw his baseball cap to the ground.

"That's it! I'm done for today, we ain't gonna get anywhere with this damn horse," he grumbled, shovin' the rope at Jasper and then stompin' his way back up to the barn. I chuckled with Jasper at Gus's behavior then watched as Jasper calmly pulled Tempest towards him.

This time she came towards him without a fight, almost as if she knew that she had won this game. I couldn' help but laugh loudly at the incredulous look on Jasper's face. He unclipped the rope from the halter and slipped the halter off a Tempest. She neighed loudly and turned to run around the paddock. Jasper jus' shook his head and slipped back out through the fence.

He stood next ta me for a minute jus' watchin' Tempest as she frolicked around the paddock. She was such a tease.

"Ready for lunch?" he reminded me with a smile.

"Yeah, I'll go get some stuff from the kitchen. Meet me out back a the house?" I asked, slowly steppin' backwards.

"Sure thing, darlin'," he nodded back to me and then began walkin' back to the barn. I turned around and began runnin' back to the house. I was sure that Momma and Daddy would be eatin' lunch in the sunroom since the weather was so nice out. I ran around the front a the house and in through the front door.

Jus' as I suspected, I heard Momma and Daddy out in the sunroom with Grand Daddy. But where was Mr. Cullen?

_No! Stop thinkin' about him! I'm goin' to go have lunch with Jasper and gosh darn it, I was gonna enjoy it! _

With my resolve a little stronger I snuck into the kitchen.

"Well where've you been all day?" Maria asked me, her hands on her plump hips.

"No where! If Momma and Daddy ask, I went down to the pond for a swim!" I smiled at her, knowin' that I musta looked a bit crazy.

"Alrigh, Miss Bella. I hope you ain't havin' me lie to the Mr. and Mrs." She said grimly.

"A course I ain't. Like I said, I'm goin' down to the pond," I replied as I rummaged around in the fridge. I pulled out two water bottles, and a bowl of cut up fruit from in there. I shut the door and grabbed about five biscuits outta another bowl on the counter, and a white linen napkin from the cabinet above my head. Wrappin' the biscuits in the napkin I placed them on top of the saran wrap that covered the fruit bowl.

"That's a lotta food, Miss Bella. Jus' who is gonna be swimmin' with you?" Maria asked smugly.

"Uhh… No body," I muttered, my cheeks heatin' up.

"Mm-hmm. Sure thing. Jus' be back before supper," Maria smiled at me and I nodded my head frantically as I dashed outta the kitchen, all my items securely in my arms.

As I passed through the hall I looked toward the sunroom, still hearin' their voices. I wasted no time dallyin' and made my way back out through the front door. The walk around the house didn' take that long and as I made it around the back I saw Jasper walkin' towards me, a red t-shirt over his chest now.

He jogged towards me and smiled, takin' the bowl of fruit and biscuits from my arms.

"Thanks," I murmured, changin' our direction so that we were on the path towards the pond.

"Anytime, Bells," he replied. My head felt a little lighter when he used that nickname for me.

"Have you ever been down to the pond?" I asked. I realized how dumb that question was considerin' that the trail riders always went down to the pond.

"I have, yeah. It's my second favorite place on the property besides the stables a course," he said.

"Righ'. My Momma and Daddy used ta have picnics down here when I was younger… We haven' really done that lately," I trailed off slowly. A small part of me hoped that I hadn't ruined the mood we'd set between us.

"Well I hope this will count as some sort a picnic?" Jasper asked with a grin.

"I s'pose it could count," I replied with my own smile.

"Good," Jasper chuckled, his blue eyes borin' into my own before I looked down at the ground again.

We walked in silence the rest a the way to the pond. I didn' entirely mind it, but I was a bit nervous that Jasper might think that I was borin'.

When the pond came into view I walked over to the picnic table near the embankment. I set down our two waters and Jasper unwrapped the biscuits and the fruit. He took in the scene before him as I snatched a biscuit immediately. I was absolutely starvin'.

"Has that rope swing always been there?" Jasper asked suddenly, pointin' towards the large oak tree with its branches hangin' over the water. A ratty piece of rope hung down from one a the branches, swayin' slightly in the breeze.

"Yeah, my Grand Daddy put it up there for my Momma and her cousin's to play on when they were little. I used to play on it too, but it looks like it might snap if I tried ta get on it," I chuckled through my bite a biscuit. Jasper chuckled as well and sat across from me at the table.

Reachin' for his water, he opened it swiftly with very little effort. He took a few long pulls at the water before sighin', completely refreshed.

"Well were you plannin' on jus' sittin' here with me, or are we gonna swim?" he asked with a small twinkle in his eye. I musta looked a bit panicked, however Jasper jus' laughed at my expression and stood up from his spot. He stalked around the picnic table while I watched him with cautious eyes.

"Jus' what do you think you're doin' Jasper Whitlock?" I asked, narrowin' my eyes at his playful look.

"Goin' swimmin'," he smirked at me, pullin' his shirt over his head in one movement, then grabbed me up as he had done this mornin'. I shrieked and kicked my legs, however Jasper held firm as he made a beeline towards the pond.

"Don' you dare!" I screamed out as I saw him step into the shallow water. His loud laughter was all I got as a reply as he waded out deeper, "Jasper, please don' do this! Please! No!" I yelled out. My pleas fell on deaf ears and without any fan fare, he plopped me into the water.

I sat with my hair now hangin' around my face and feelin' like a drowned cat. Jasper was howlin' with laughter a few feet away from me. Usin' one hand I pushed my wet hair off a my face and then sent Jasper a look that jus' might freeze his insides.

"I can't believe you did that, Jasper Whitlock!" I growled at him. His laughter did not die out. In fact it got louder and wheezier. I stood up shakily, adjustin' my tank top and my heavy jean shorts. I hated the feelin' of wet jeans.

"You ruined my sneakers!" I managed to say. I lifted one foot and slipped the soggy tennis shoe off a my foot. Without a second thought I hummed the water laden show at Jasper. It hit him at the top a his left thigh.

"Aw, darlin'. You don't gotta go throwin' things. I was jus' havin' a bit of fun," he tried to reason with me, a smirk secure on his face.

"Bull shit!" I growled at him, and his laughter rang out again.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day where Little Miss Bella learned to swear," he guffawed. I was positive that if my eyes could actually shoot daggers, Mr. Whitlock would be dead several times over by now. My other foot rose and I chucked my other sneaker at him angrily. This time it hit him square in the gut.

He coughed a little bit, but still grinned at me, "Well now that you're in, might as well swim."

I squinted at him as I walked backwards into the water. My finger pointed at him menacingly as the water rose to my waist.

"You will pay for this, Jasper Whitlock… Mark my words, you will pay!" I hissed at him.

"I look forward to that day, darlin'," he smirked back at me. I jus' rolled my eyes and then turned to dive into the deeper water. The pond was cool and the sun overhead provided jus' enough heat for us to not get a chill.

We stayed in the water for at least an hour, splashin' and playin' games and jus' floatin' around on our backs. It was only when our fingers were totally pruned and I was positive that I'd lost one a my sneakers in the mud that we got outta the water.

We sat at the picnic table and finished off some a the fruit before Jasper said he oughtta be gettin' back to the stables. I agreed that was a good idea considerin' Momma and Daddy hadn' heard from me all day.

The silence that settled over us on our way back was comfortable. It didn' feel strained in the slightest, and even the butterflies I'd previously felt were completely gone. Bein' with Jasper was jus' a _good time. _I realized on the way back to the house that I didn' feel anythin' more for Jasper than in jus' a brotherly way.

Edward Cullen, on the other hand, was a completely different matter.

Still, I couldn't bear to lead Jasper on and pretend that I think of him as anythin' more than a brother. It wasn' fair of me to try and put off my feelin's towards Edward by maskin' them with fake feelin's I tried to tell myself I had for Jasper.

When the back a the house came into view Jasper handed me the now empty bow and the napkin holdin' the last two biscuits.

"Thanks, Bells. I had a really good time today," he said with a smile.

"I did too, but don' go thinkin' I've forgotten 'bout you droppin' me in the water! I will have my revenge," I told him with a serious look. He let out a laugh, his teeth nearly sparklin' in the sunlight.

"I'd be disappointed if you didn' try to get revenge," he chuckled and then turned towards the stables, "I'll see yah later?"

"Definitely," I replied, my own smile lightin' up my face. He nodded and then started runnin' towards the stables.

I kept on my course towards the house. I was startled suddenly by a figure emergin' from the O.C. My heart started into a sprint as I dared to hope that it might be Daddy, however the hummin' kicked in, stronger than ever as my eyes rested on an angry lookin' Edward Cullen.

His strides were powerful, his lean body straight as he stalked towards me like an animal towards its prey. And like any other victim would do, I jus' stood there completely paralyzed by the absolute authority radiating off of him.

"Where the hell have you been?" he growled at me as soon as he was in hearin' range. His question seemed to have shocked me outta my paralyzed state and my eyebrows raised at him.

"That information, Edward Cullen, is none of your business," I glared back at him. By the time he stopped a few feet away from me I realized that his face was full of utter rage.

"Don't be childish about this. Your parents have been worried all day about your whereabouts, and it did little to ease their minds when _the maid_ told them you'd gone swimming at the pond with some unnamed person!" he said again, his control was slippin' away from him faster than I'd ever seen before.

"First of all, Maria ain't jus' some _maid_ that works for us. She's like family to me and my parents so don' go usin' that tone when you talk about her. Second, yeah, you bet your ass I went swimmin' with someone, but that someone has a name, and it's Jasper Whitlock!" I seethed.

"Do not swear at me," he stated, his voice deadly calm, "And do not raise your voice."

"I'll do whatever I wanna do, 'cause you ain't my Daddy!" I snarled at him. Everythin' my Momma had ever told me about actin' like a lady had officially flown out the window and my temper had exploded.

"Stop acting like a child, Bella! I'm just making sure that you are doing things that are in your best interest," he breathed out stiffly, closin' his eyes and pinchin' the bridge of his nose.

"So, stoppin' me from seein' one of my friends is in my best interest?" I asked incredulously.

"When that so called "friend" has his mind set on more than just friendly interaction, then _yes. _Please, just stay away from him, Bella?" he asked again. His eyes opened and his jungle green eyes pulled me in again. They were like a tractor beam, for Heaven's sake! My heart stuttered and the buzz rang so loud in my ear I felt like I was gonna go deaf.

"You can't tell me what to do," I said to him calmly and firmly. With another frustrated sigh, he shook his head. His gaze turned away from me and looked out across the property at the house.

"You should go. Your parents will want an explanation," Edward said to me, and then turned away without another glance.

For some reason, watchin' him walk away from me felt more troublin' than when I was with him. I sucked in a deep breath, hopin' to rid myself of the feelin' of bein' lost. Instead, the thought that I had disappointed Edward crashed over me and made me feel tremendously guilty. It was a totally irrational feelin', but that didn't stop me from feelin' it. It was no use… I had to step into my big girl panties and realize what had happened.

It was no secret to me that I was fallin' for Edward Cullen, but I'd be damned if I went down easily.

* * *

><p><em>Leave me love or leave me hate<em>

Next Update: March 14, 2012


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters... If I did then I'd be a rich woman and I'd be living on some gorgeous private island instead of my shitty apartment.

_Well hello there... ;) _

_So let me begin by apologizing for the fact that this chapter is only... 4 months late? Yeah. That's about right. And I have a few reasons that involve a depressed sister and the bastard who left her, as well as the fact that I couldn't think of Anything for this chapter. OBVIOUSLY my "mojo" has returned. (Hooray!). And I promise that this story will not be abandoned, mostly cause I already love the characters too much :) Anyway, I hope that this is worth the wait!_

* * *

><p><strong>Six<strong>

With a huff I started toward the house once again. My stomach was tight with anticipation at what Momma and Daddy would have to say. I didn' like to admit it, but Edward was right… They wouldn' be too happy 'bout me disappearin' for the whole day without any kinda word a where I was.

The screen door leadin' into the sunroom seemed to squeak extra loud as I pushed it open. Wincin', I scanned the room, hopin' that no one was around. The coast seemed to be clear as I quietly closed the door behind me. However when I turned back my eyes landed on Maria standin' in the doorway to the hall, hands planted on her hips and a stern frown on her face. My heart stuttered unpleasantly and I was positive my eyes were the size of plates.

"Oh hi, Maria, how was your day?" I managed to squeak out. Maria's eyes narrowed a bit more as she looked at my soakin' wet clothes and my lonely, muddy shoe in my hand. I even saw her nose crinkle a little in disgust.

"Oh my day was jus' fine, little Miss Bella… _Good Lord_ you look like a homeless person with all that filth on you! And where is your other shoe?" she asked me with a look of disgust on her face. One of her hips was juttin' out to the side and I was sure my heart was gonna break straight outta my chest with nerves.

"Uh… My shoe?" I asked dumbly. Maria gave me a look that clearly suggested she was worried 'bout my competence.

"Yes, Bella, _your shoe._ The twin to that revolting, soggy _thing _you are currently holdin' in your hand," she replied, scrunchin' up her nose as she eyed my shoe.

"Well… I may have lost it while I was swimmin' down in the pond with Jasper Whitlock…" I trailed off quietly, lookin' down at the floor. I was startin' to wonder where my parents were, although Maria was almost as bad as Momma with her interrogation.

"Jasper Whitlock? The_ farm hand_?" she asked slowly, almost incredulously. I nodded again and she let out a sigh.

"You ain't gonna tell Momma or Daddy, are you?" I whispered to her, lookin' at her with pleadin' eyes. Maria's expression softened on her face as she looked at my dirty, soaked form.

"No, Sugar. I ain't gonna tell your parents, but I'm not gonna lie to them either if they ask me where you are, so you best go get washed up for dinner, yah hear?" she replied as she turned and walked away, back towards the kitchen. I stared after her for a moment, a small smile playin' on my lips.

My moment was shattered quickly when I heard voices comin' from the hall down the opposite way a the kitchen. I lunged out of the sunroom and skidded across the floor at the bottom of the staircase, takin' the stairs two at a time and bargin' into my room. I was throwin' my clothes off 'fore I'd even locked my door and I practically ran into the bathroom and turned on the shower until it was steamin' hot.

Steppin' under the spray I let my body relax and watched as all of the dirt was sucked down the drain. For some reason it felt more to me like I was bein' washed away of all the things I'd tried to tell myself before today. I no longer felt the need to prove to myself that I liked Jasper because I was positive that I _didn't _like Jasper. Or at least not in a romantic way. There would be no more pretendin' on that front. It wouldn' be fair to Jasper.

After I was done with my shower I wrapped myself in a fuzzy blue towel and walked back into my chilly room. Goose bumps covered my arms and I shivered slightly as I pulled out some clean clothes. Just a pair of plain white panties and a matchin' bra with a light green t-shirt and a pair of white jean Capri pants. I yanked a brush through my soppin' wet hair and left it to dry down my back.

With a deep breath I prepared myself to go back downstairs, however a knock stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Come in?" I answered, turnin' around and walkin' towards my dresser so that my visitor didn' see my nervous expression.

"I heard you had an excitin' day," came Daddy's voice from the doorway. I turned around and gaped at him like a fish on a hook.

"Maria told you 'bout the pond?" I questioned disbelievingly. I'd always depended on Maria to keep my secrets, even if they were hard ones to keep. Instead of noddin' like I expected him too, Daddy jus' smiled.

"So that's where you'd gotten to," he muttered with a smirk. My lips pursed and my eyes narrowed as the realization that I'd been played washed over me.

"That wasn' fair, and you know it," I mock glared at him. Daddy only chuckled at me and stepped inside the room, shuttin' the door behind him.

"So you went to the pond today… With company, I assume?" he asked calmly.

I could only sigh and nod, it was no use to blatantly lie to Daddy. He might take things calmer than Momma, but he's a force to reckon with if he knows you're lyin' to his face straight on.

"I went with Jasper," I replied quietly.

"The Whitlock boy? Ain't he too old for you?" he asked slowly. It wasn't in a mean tone, just a genuinely curious one. I shook my head in reply.

"He graduated this year too. Eighteen, jus' like me."

Daddy nodded, still quiet while lookin' at my face like I had something on it. Jus' as I was 'bout to reach up and check to see if I'd drooled or something, Daddy breathed in deeply.

"Well, I s'pose your Momma don't gotta know 'bout this little secret. Jus' don't go runnin' off without tellin' anyone again. There's only so many times I can distract your Momma in a day," he said with a small smirk and a raised eyebrow. My eyes widened and I swear I almost gagged in front a him.

"Oh, Daddy, _please _don't speak of that!" I groaned in a mixture of horror and mortification.

Daddy jus' laughed as he opened the door again to leave.

"Dinner will be ready in five minutes, sugar belle," were his parting words as the door shut behind him. As soon as it was closed, I let out a breath I wasn' aware I'd been holdin'. And then somethin' hit me…

If Daddy thought _Jasper _was too old for me, what in God's name would he think a _Edward, _the man I was actually feelin' somethin' for?

* * *

><p>At dinner, I tried my hardest not to feel uncomfortable… It wasn' workin' out too well.<p>

Maria kept sendin' me questionin' looks, wonderin' if I'd told one a my parents 'bout my whereabouts this afternoon. Daddy kept smirkin' over his salmon dish at me all while answerin' Momma's questions and listenin' to her talk 'bout her day. And Edward was lookin' like somethin' had crawled up inside a him and _died. _

Finally I decided to speak up in an attempt to distract myself from the awkwardness a it all.

"So, Momma. Remember how I mentioned going to Savannah for the fourth a July?" I asked slowly. Momma looked at me, obviously tryin' to recall that moment in time.

"I don't quite remember, but continue," she replied easily.

"Right, well. Lottie and I were gonna drive to Savannah for the holiday weekend with a few people. We'd rent out a beach house and watch the fireworks and all that? Would you and Daddy be okay with that?" My voice was hopeful as she stared at me.

When Momma didn't answer straight away Daddy started in, "Who would be goin' with ya'll?"

"Mayella and Caroline Prewitt, and their boyfriends. Lottie said she'd take Tucker Penn, and I was wonderin' if I might as Jasper Whitlock to come as well seein' as he has nothin' else to do on the fourth," I trailed off quietly. The table was quiet apart from Grand Daddy's slow breathing and the clink of silverware.

"I don't see how that's a problem," Momma finally sighed, and I swear it felt like the sun was inside a me.

"Really? I can go?" I beamed at her. Daddy smiled and rubbed Momma's back and Momma just sighed again.

"I s'pose I can't keep yah from your friends since you're eighteen now. Just _be careful. _I don' want any calls from a hospital and I sure as _hell _don' wanna hear about you gettin' too drunk to walk home!" she pointed her finger at me with a stern look. I felt like a bobble head as I nodded vigorously at her demands.

"Yes Ma'am. You ain't gonna hear a _thing. _I'll be so good they'll name a saint aftah me," I promised with a grin. Grand Daddy chuckled beside me as we all continued to eat again, and then, _of course _Edward had tah speak.

"Actually, as long as it's not too much trouble, I'd like to go with them, just to see a bit more of Georgia while I'm here. Obviously I'll rent my own beach house and drive there myself, but I'd enjoy seeing more of the state since there is a lovely opportunity."

Momma actually _clapped. _"What a wonderful idea, Edward! I'm sure you'd jus' _love _celebratin' the fourth in Savannah, it's jus' gorgeous! And I know that you'll give him a nice little tour a the town, won't yah, Isabella?" she asked me with a smile. I looked up from my plate and had to truly work not to shout the word _no _at her. Instead I forced a smile onto my face.

"_A course _I would."

"There! Perfect! Oh I'm so excited for you to see everythin'!" Momma continued to gush while I looked back at my food with a small sulk on my face. Dammit if that hadn' ruined my plans to do whatevah I wanted when I was in Savannah. Edward was sure to tell Momma if I did absolutely anythin' outta line.

"… I'm sure that you'd go well with Kassie. Don' you think so, Honey Belle?"

"Uh, what?" I looked up sharply at the sound a Momma's voice addressin' me. She didn' look all to pleased with my lack of attention, but she didn' say nothin' 'bout it and repeated her question.

"I was jus' tellin' Edward how Kassie would be a good match up for him. We're all gonna go for a trail ride tomorrow mornin' and jus' have a nice late lunch, early dinner when we get back," she said with a smile.

A course Momma would have tah be the _perfect _hostess and offer to teach the city slicker how tah ride a horse. I restrained myself from rollin' my eyes, and then I began to think of jus' how fun that migh' be. I'd jus' _love _the chance to see Mr. Edward Cullen not be smooth 'bout somethin' while bein' here… Even if it is jus' ridin' a horse.

"I think that's a great idea, Momma… but don' you think that _Yankee _might be a little more appropriate?" I asked with a sugary sweet smile.

Both Daddy and Grand Daddy let out loud laughs at my small joke while Momma frowned and tried to reassure Edward that I was jus' playin' around.

"It's actually alright, Rose," Edward replied with a genuine smile, "I find her sense of humor very refreshing."

The men continued to chuckle at my outburst while I eyed Edward questionin'ly. He just managed to give me a barely perceptible smirk and a brief wink that made me glare back down at my plate and pray that the meal was over quickly.

* * *

><p>I barely slept a wink that night.<p>

Maybe it was the fact that I had been sittin' in the sun all day, or probably it had somethin' to do with the big lump in my stomach at the thought of Edward comin' to Savannah with my friends and me. Honestly it wasn' even an _unpleasant _lump. It was the kinda lump I used to get on the last day a school or on Christmas Eve tryin' tah get tah sleep.

Either way, when I walked downstairs to meet with Momma, Daddy and Edward to go ridin' I was yawnin' constantly and had some dark circles under my eyes. I had on a pair a jeans and a loose fittin' plain white t-shirt with my ridin' boots. My hair was pulled up off a my neck while one a my Daddy's old cowboy hats sat atop my head.

Momma looked very similar, 'cept she was wearin' a pink shirt and no hat on her head. Meanwhile both Daddy and Edward were dressed in jeans and t-shirts, though I was sure the boots on Edward's feet were borrowed from my Daddy. He didn' seem like the type to carry a pair a cowboy boots in his closet back in New York. Although, I had tah admit that he looked _damn good _in his get-up.

"Mornin' Sugar belle, I was gettin' worried we'd have tah drag yah outta bed this mornin'," Daddy smiled at me as I walked towards them. I tried to smile back, but was interrupted by a large yawn.

"I was already up… didn' sleep too good last night," I said honestly.

"Are you gonna be alrigh' for the ride, baby?" Momma asked, her face lookin' all kinds a concerned.

"I'll be fine, Momma," I reassured her quickly. There was no way I was gonna miss the chance to watch Edward learn to ride.

"Well we should head out, get a good start on the day," Daddy said and we all agreed.

"I don't wanna have tah drive anyone tah the hospital, ya'll hear me!" Grand Daddy hollered at us with a grin on his face as we passed through the sun room. I smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek as we passed his seat at the table.

"Don' worry Grand Daddy, I'll keep 'em all in line," I grinned and he laughed at that. I left him with another kiss to the cheek and walked with Momma out the door and towards the stables. Daddy and Edward lagged behind a bit, talkin' about what sounded like some kinda partner or somethin'. I dunno.

"So what's goin' on with you and Mr. Whitlock?" Momma asked suddenly and I tried my damndest to keep my face straight.

"Well, nothin'. He's a very nice boy, and a good friend but I don' see him like anythin' else…" I replied calmly, and wasn' all too shocked to realize that I spoke the truth. Maybe if I was any other girl I'd jump at the chance to be with Jasper like I'd been thinkin' at the start a the summer, but now, after I'd met Edward I couldn' think of bein' with Jasper. It jus' seemed _wrong. _

Call me crazy.

"I see…" Momma murmured. I stole a look at her face only to find a small smirk on it. I couldn' tell if she was pleased with the news that I didn' like Jasper or if she was thinkin' her own devious thoughts.

Finally we made it to the stables and I was surprised to see that Gus had already brought out all a our horses that we'd be ridin'. There was Momma's horse Prince who was a Friesian, Daddy's horse Fantasia who was an Appaloosa, Kassie, my own Appaloosa, and _as suggested, _Yankee, our Quarter horse for one Edward Cullen.

"Edward, this one is yours. I'm goin' on a hunch that yah got no idea what you're doin', am I right?" Daddy asked Edward with a laugh. Edward grinned back at him and shook his head.

"I've never ridden a horse, if that's what you're getting at, Peter," he replied.

"Right, just get up in the saddle and we'll go from there," Daddy clapped Edward on the shoulder and then walked over to Gus, who was holdin' Fantasia's reins.

Since Yankee was tied up in front a Kassie that left me alone with Edward. The buzzin' in my blood started up abruptly and I tried not to look directly inta his eyes. That plan was shattered as soon as he cleared his throat. I stared into his emerald colored eyes, and for a moment everythin' felt alright.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright for this ride? You look exceptionally tired, and I don't want to have to worry about you falling off of your horse and breaking your neck," Edward said to me in a low voice… And there goes that happy feelin'.

I let out a breath and rolled my eyes real subtle like.

"_Please, _Mr. Cullen. Haven't I told you not to worry 'bout me cause you ain't my Daddy? And besides, I think the only person we gotta worry 'bout fallin' off their horse is _you,_" I replied with a smile as I untied Kassie and grabbed up her reins. Edward's mouth pulled into a smirk instead of a frown like I'd expected.

"Is that so?" he asked with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"Indeed it is," I smiled, "I'd jus' worry 'bout holdin' on if I were you… Not much else too it I don' think."

"Well I'll take your word for it then."

"Good for you."

With that I walked Kassie past him in the barn and followed Momma and Daddy outside onta the back hill. Momma used the stairs to get onta Prince since he was on the taller side, but I was able to get my foot inta the stirrup and pull myself up onto Kassie without a problem. I had been doin' this my whole life after all.

"Ya'll alrigh' back there?" Momma asked, lookin' back to check on Edward and me. I gave Momma a thumbs up and looked over my shoulder only to find that Edward was already sittin' in his saddle like nothin' had happened.

Perhaps my face gave away my disappointment at missin' him fall on his fantastic behind, because he laughed lightly.

"Don't look so put out, Bella. The day is still young and I'm bound to make _some _kind of mistake," he grinned and I couldn' help but laugh at that. However the hummin' inside of me at his presence was growin' too strong to handle and I quickly turned and had Kassie start trottin' towards the trails.

There were probably _miles _of trails on the property, but we only reserved a few for when we were with company, jus' so they weren't overwhelmed. I could hear Daddy instructin' Edward how tah work with Yankee and Momma puttin' in her two cents every other minute.

"I'm gonna go on ahead," I called back to them.

"Alrigh' darlin', jus' be careful!" Momma yelled back to me. I'd already turned around but held up the 'OK' sign with my hand before givin' Kassie a sharp kick in the side tah get her into a gallop.

I loved the feel a the wind when I was ridin' Kassie. The trees passed by and I could only smile and sit up a little straighter in the saddle. And then it hit me.

No, a tree branch actually smacked me in the face.

_"Mother fuck!" _I groaned as I tugged on Kassie's reins to bring her to a stop. The right side of my face was stingin' somethin' fierce and I reached up gingerly. Pullin' my hand away from my hairline I saw scarlet on my fingertips.

I groaned in disgust and wiped my fingers on my jeans, then tried to stop the bleedin' with my hand. I knew that if Edward saw me bleedin' I'd never hear the end of how unsafe ridin' was and how I should never do it again. Not to mention Momma would have a heart attack if she saw the blood that had dripped onto my shirt.

I could hear voices a little way off and pulled my hand from my head. It was covered in a light layer of blood which I wiped on my jeans again, leavin' a dark stain on the light washed material. With a small kick to Kassie's side we started out at a run once again, tryin' to gain some ground on the others. Hopefully I wouldn' have tah stop and see Momma until it was absolutely necessary.

I continued to ride for a while, occasionally reachin' up to wipe away a small trickle of blood. It wasn' long before the trail opened into a large meadow filled with tall grass and had a small stream alongside a it. I slowed Kassie down again and jumped down off a the saddle, then led her over towards the stream.

I let her take a breather and drink from the clean water as I crouched down and rubbed my hands in the ice cold water. My hands remained an odd pink color and I reached up and tried to wipe away some of the blood from my face, though I couldn' see much of anythin' without a mirror, so I hoped it would do.

"I hope you ain't tuckered out already!" Daddy's voice startled me and I turned around to see him, Momma and Edward all trottin' towards me through the grasses. With a sigh I stood up again and turned to face them.

"A course not, I was jus' waitin' for ya'll to catch up," I tried to act completely normal, and for a second Daddy smiled at my quip, but as they drew closer I watched their faces morph from confused to horrified in about half a second.

"Oh Good Lord, what happened to you, baby?" Momma gasped as she stopped Prince. Meanwhile both Daddy and Edward had practically jumped off a their horses to come over to me. I held my hands up to try and deter them.

"A branch hit me, that's all. I wasn' payin' attention and I got hit. It don' hurt, and I'm fine, I promise!" I defended quickly, but Daddy ignored me and took a closer look at my head. When his fingers touched the edge of my hairline I sucked in a breath at the small sting.

I saw Edward give me a fierce look that dared me to deny that it hurt.

"It jus' stings a bit, that's all," I muttered in defeat.

"You gotta watch where you're goin', darlin'. Good thing it ain't a deep cut, but good lord it looks like you have a head wound the size a Texas," Daddy shook his head as he sighed.

"You scared me with all that blood on yah! It's gonna be hell for Maria to get that outta your clothes," Momma interjected. Of course she was concerned about Maria's job.

"Sorry," I muttered again, kickin' at the dirt on the ground.

"Jus' keep your eyes up, okay Sugar?" Daddy pulled me in for a hug and I nodded as I hugged him back.

Daddy turned and walked back to Fantasia and I made a move to turn back to Kassie who was nibblin' on some grass a few feet away, however Edward's hand caught my wrist and I turned my eyes back to him.

"Does it hurt anymore than "just a sting"?" he questioned quietly and deathly serious.

I shook my head, "I promise it don' hurt anymore than that."

Edward let a sharp breath out through his nose and let go of my wrist, but kept his eyes firmly on mine.

"You scared the hell out of me," he said finally. For some reason a warmth bloomed in my stomach at the thought of him bein' worried over me.

"Well I'm sorry, but it ain't nothin' but a scratch," I murmured back to him. I wasn' too sure if I'd meant to put sass into that statement or not, but it came out all soft and reassurin'.

Edward nodded sharply and turned to go back to Yankee. I watched him go and realized that Momma had been watchin' us, but I had no idea for how long. I jus' walked back to Kassie and got back into the saddle.

For some reason I didn' feel like strayin' from the group anymore.

* * *

><p><em>Leave me love or leave me hate.<em>


End file.
